Las apariencias engañan
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob es un chico poco agraciado que, junto a su amiga Alice, deciden mudarse a Nueva York para buscar trabajo. Allí su vida cambiará, sobretodo cuando conozca a su jefa y a sus nuevos compañeros. No será fácil, pero junto a su amiga todo será posible.
1. Último día de mi vida de mierda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1. ÚLTIMO DÍA DE MI VIDA DE MIERDA.**

La vida nunca había sido fácil para Jacob Black. Siempre había sido un niño muy introvertido y tímido, lo que no le había ayudado mucho a hacer nuevas amistades. Desde el colegio, había sido un chico muy estudioso, ya que no tenía amigos, se dedicaba a estudiar, lo que le había ayudado a terminar el instituto un año antes. Con diecisiete años fue a la universidad y, de nuevo, todo aquello lo le fue grande y no consiguió hacer ningún amigo. Su único amigo fue el pez que tenía en su habitación en el campus y, durante el último semestre de universidad, ocurrió lo que él llamaba el milagro. Una chica apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Se habían equivocado al otorgarle cuarto y le había tocado allí. Alice. La mejor y única amiga que había tenido en la vida. Grácias a ella, su vida fue mucho más fácil.

\- Aun no me puedo creer que hoy nos graduemos. - dijo Alice, una chica bajita, morena y de grandes ojos azules. Era muy estilosa y guapa, por lo que la gente no entendía que se pasara el día entero con Jacob, el rarito de las gafas de Harry Potter y gordinflón que no se relacionaba con nadie.

\- Ni yo. - dijo Jacob, sintiéndose saturado entre tanta gente. - Quiero irme.

\- Pero si tienes que dar el discurso de graduación.

\- Por eso mismo. - dijo, mirando a su alrededor, en busca de algún lugar donde esconderse. - No quiero estar ahí arriba delante de todos. Seguro que se ríen de mí.

\- ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?

\- Es lo que han hecho durante los últimos seis años. - dijo, bajando la voz. La gente estaba muy cerca y no quería que le oyeran.

Jacob había conseguido licenciarse en economicas y en derecho en apenas seis años.

\- Envidia. - espetó Alice, enlazando su brazo en el de Jacob y comenzando a andar hacia el campo de futbol, donde se celebraría la ceremónia. - Tú sube ahí, lee ese pedazo de discurso que has escrito y luego nos vamos a beber unos chupitos hasta que caigamos al suelo.

Jacob rió. Aun no se creía que tuviera la suerte de tener una amiga como Alice. Cada día daba gracias a que los incompetentes de la universidad la asignaran a su habitación.

Tras el discurso, Alice subió al escenario en busca de Jacob y se lo llevó hacia el coche. Sin cambiarse de ropa ni nada, fueron hacia el restaurante que regentaban los padres de Alice y allí comieron los dos juntos.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? - preguntó Alice, cuando ya estaban comiendo el postre.

\- Supongo que volveré a casa y buscaré trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a Nueva York?

\- Qué? - exclamó, sorprendido.

\- Tenemos allí un apartamento en el que ahora vive mi hermano. Podríamos vivir los tres allí mientras buscamos trabajo. - dijo, comenzando a sonreír. Solo con pensar en ello, ya se divertía. - Haremos fiestas en casa, beberemos muchos mojitos, nos llevaremos a una tía distinta cada noche a casa.. Solo de pensarlo, ya me pongo cachonda.

Jacob escupió el agua que tenía en la boca del ataque de risa que le dió. Nadie en la universidad entendía como era que Alice nunca se liaba con ningún chico y los rechazaba a todos. Jacob era el único que conocía la verdad. Alice prefería a las chicas, aunque siempre decía que si aparecía un hombre que realmente la mereciera, tal vez pensaría en cambiarse de acera.

\- Veo que estás tan emocionado como yo. - bromeó Alice, tendiéndole una servilleta a su amigo. - ¿Que me dices? ¿Te vienes a Nueva York conmigo?

\- No se, Alice...

\- ¿Piensas volver a ese pueblo, en el que las únicas hembras que hay son vacas? - dijo, haciéndole reír de nuevo. - Que si te va eso, yo no digo nada.

\- No digas tonterías, Alice. - dijo, sonriendo. - Aunque seguramente tendría más suerte con una vaca que con una mujer.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Es que no me ves? - dijo Jacob. Tenía más que asumido que era feo, aunque Alice nunca le vería así.

\- Deja de decir tonterías de una vez y vamos a bebernos unos chupitos. - se levantó de la mesa y cogió a Jacob de la mano, haciendo que se levantara de la silla.

\- Pero si son las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Y?

\- Que es muy pronto.

\- Mejor. - rió.

Alice fue a despedirse de sus padres y llevó de nuevo a Jacob hacia el coche. Condujo durante un par de horas, hacia la ciudad vecina, donde habían los mejores locales de copas del condado de Orange. Cuando llegaron, detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del club más popular y comenzó a maquillarse dentro del coche. Jacob la miraba incómodo. Odiaba la multitud. Sentía que todos le miraban y se reían de él, aunque Alice siempre le decía que se dejara de tonterías, que la gente tenía mejores cosas que hacer que mirarle a él.

\- Bueno, ya son las seis y media. ¿Te parece una buena hora para ir a hacer unos chupitos? - dijo Alice, mirándole.

\- No sé, Alice. Ahí hay mucha gente.

\- Y qué? Tu vienes conmigo y yo voy contigo. Es lo único en lo que debes centrarte.

\- Tienes razón. - dijo, cogiéndo aire. - Vale. Pero no podemos beber mucho. Después tenemos que coger un coche.

\- Aguafiestas. - murmuró Alice. Jacob sonrió.

Ambos salieron del coche y fueron cogidos del brazo hacia la puerta del local, donde había una larga cola. Alice le estuvo hablando a Jacob de todas las cosas que harían cuando estuvieran en Nueva York, dando por hecho que él también iría. Realmente, Jacob se lo estaba pensando. Nada ni nadie le esperaba en su pueblo y sus padres entenderían que quisiera ir a buscarse la vida en Nueva York.

\- Ya verás como Emmett nos lleva por los mejores locales de Manhattan. - continuó diciendo Alice. - Y... bueno... también le diré que te diga donde está la biblioteca.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Te gustan las bibliotecas, no?

\- Bueno... Son lugares tranquilos... Pero si vivimos en un apartamento, ya no será lo mismo que vivir en el campus.

Alice sonrió y abrazó a Jacob. Este se sorprendió, como siempre que Alice tenía una muestra de cariño hacia él. Aun no se acostumbraba a que lo hiciera.

\- Alice.

\- Si?

\- La gente nos está mirando.

\- Y qué? - dijo, alzando la vista. - ¿Es que no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo?

\- Claro que si, pero...

\- Que les den. - dijo, volviendo a abrazarle con fuerza.

Jacob sonrió. Pensó que tal vez si que era buena idea el plan de Alice. Pensar en él por una vez en la vida y marcharse a Nueva York, como siempre había soñado. Ser un magnate de Wall Street. Ser un tirunfador.

Esa noche, Jacob, se lo pasó mejor que nunca. Siguió el consejo de su amiga e ignoró a todo el mundo. Muchos chicos intentaron ligar con Alice, lo cual no le sorprendió, era guapísima y bailaba muy bien, pero ella les ignoraba y seguía bailando con Jacob, lo que muchos de los pretendientes no entendían. Con lo hermosa que era Alice y que prefiriera estar con ese chico grande y gordinflón, con unas gafas que le quedaban pequeñas en esa cara tan redonda.

En cuanto llegaron al campus, en taxi, porque iban demasiado bebidos como para conducir, fueron directos a dormir. Ya tenían las maletas hechas y la decisión tomada. En dos días, se marchaban a Nueva York.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Nuevo fic.**

 **Este lo estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Me llegó la inspiración y pensé, escribe ya antes de que se te olvide. Sé que tengo pendiente otro fic por terminar, pero como últimamente me estoy portando bien y voy actualizando regularmente, pues la cuelgo ya.**

 **Reconozco que la idea no es muy original mía. He recordado ciertas series y telenovelas y seguramente os recuerden un poco a ellas. Pero serán detallitos.**

 **Como voy escribiendo el fic sobre la marcha, podeis comentar y yo seguiré vuestras propuestas.**

 **Espero que os haya intrigado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

 **Besitos!**


	2. Nueva York, aquí estoy

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2. NUEVA YORK. AQUÍ ESTOY.**

Emmett abrió la puerta al oír el timbre y Alice se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo como si hiciera siglos que no se veían, cuando hacía apenas un mes. Alice le había llamado hacía dos días para decirle que ella y un amigo se mudarían al apartamento, y él estaba encantado de tener a su hermana con él. La echaba mucho de menos, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Le encantaba picar a la pequeñaja diciéndole que era una pesada y que le molestaba su presencia. Aunque ella nunca se lo tomaba a mal, sabía que su hermano solo le tomaba el pelo.

A pesar de ser gemelos, no se parecían en nada, salvo por sus ojos. Ambos los tenían expresivos y de un azul turquesa que solía llamar mucho la atención.

Jacob miraba la escena desde el descansillo del décimo piso del edificio en el que viviría en breve. Le encantaba ver a Alice tan feliz. Él siempre había querido tener hermanos, pero no había podido ser posible.

\- Emmett, este es mi mejor amigo Jacob. - dijo Alice, cogiéndole de la mano. - Jacob, este es el gigante de mi hermano Emmett. Aunque no te asustes por sus músculos, no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

Jacob rió y estrechó la mano que el sonriente Emmett le tendía.

\- Encantado de conocerte al fin. - dijo Emmett, dejándoles pasar al piso. - Esta pesada no ha dejado de darme el coñazo con Jacob esto, Jacob lo otro... Al fin nos conocemos.

\- Encantado de conocerte también. - dijo Jacob. - Y gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.

\- Los amigos de Alice son mis amigos. Vamos. Os ayudo a meter vuestras cosas.

Emmett les ayudó a meter las maletas y las cajas que había en el descansillo y comenzaron a instalarse, lo cual tardaron siete horas en hacer. Cuando terminaron, Alice sacó una botella de champán de su bolso y llenó tres copas.

\- Brindo por el inicio de una nueva vida. - dijo Alice, alzando su copa. - Atrás dejamos a los mierdas con los que nos topamos en la universidad. Ya no somos críos, ni adolescentes. Ahora somos hombres. - Emmett rió y Alice le dio un codazo. - Trabajaremos, ganaremos dinero, nos tiraremos a cientos de tías y beberemos hasta no poder meter la llave en la cerradura.

\- Por el inicio de una nueva vida. - dijeron Jacob y Emmett y los tres bebieron todo el champán de sus copas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la llegada de Jacob a Nueva York y nada de lo que había planeado se había cumplido. No tenía trabajo, no se había emborrachado (plan de Alice)...

\- Jacob, vamos. Seguro que allí necesitan a algún economista.

\- Hoy no me apetece que me rechacen más. - dijo Jacob, soltándose de la mano con que le sujetaba Alice. - Hemos ido a doce empresas y en todas me han rechazado sin apenas coger mi curriculum.

\- Pero... A lo mejor si... Tal vez...

\- Doy asco, eso es lo que pasa. - exclamó, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. - No me quieren trabajando con ellos porque soy un gordo y feo que les dejaría mal ante los clientes.

Jacob se quedó de piedra cuando Alice le abofeteó en medio de la abarrotada calle.

\- Que sea la última vez que dices eso de ti. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Pero...

\- Que te calles o te vuelvo a dar una hostia! - gritó, enfadada. - Ni estás gordo ni eres feo. Eres Jacob, el chico más increíble que he conocido nunca. Eres una gran persona y muy inteligente. El chico más listo que nunca conoceré. Si no te quieren en esas empresas es porque son unos incompetentes de mierda, vale?

\- Pero...

\- Vale?

\- Vale. - se rindió al fin. - Me has pegado.

\- Para ver si dejabas de decir tonterías. - dijo, acariciando la marca que había dejado en la mejilla de Jacob. - Te quiero como a un hermano. Lo sabes, verdad?

\- Si...

\- Aunque reconozco que cuando te conocí, te hubiera follado.

\- Alice! - exclamó, sonrojándose por momentos. - ¿Vas borracha?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no puedo decir que estás bueno?

\- ¿Pero tú no eres lesbiana?

\- A mi me gustan las personas, es solo que las mujeres me hacen disfrutar más. De momento. Nunca se sabe.

Jacob sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres que follemos para que veas lo apetecible que eres?

\- Por el amor de Dios, Alice. Deja de decir esas cosas. - dijo, separándose un poco de ella.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto hablar de estas cosas? - dijo, sujetándole del brazo para impedir que se marchara. - Tienes muy mal concepto de ti mismo, Jacob. Y no me gusta. Anda, vamos a tomar algo.

\- ¿No tenía que seguir llevando currículums?

\- Mejor lo dejamos por hoy. - Alice cogió a Jacob de la mano y entraron en la cafetería que tenían delante.

Mientras que Alice se tomaba un café y se comía dos enormes trozos de tarda, Jacob se tomó un té de menta. Era su favorito.

\- Quiero que encuentres a alguien y lo quiero para ayer. - dijo una voz de mujer tras ellos. Alice miró a la chica, que estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado hablando por teléfono. - Deja de traerme a esas barbies siliconadas con la cabeza vacía y traeme a una secretaria de verdad. - hizo un pequeño silencio para coger aire. Su socio a veces le ponía de los nervios. - Quédatelas todas para ti, yo quiero a alguien que sepa de números, no solo que sepa pintarse las uñas y hablar de marujeos.

\- Perdone. - dijo Alice, estirando su brazo y tocando el hombro de la chica. - Discúlpeme.

\- Un momento, ahora te llamo. - dejó el teléfono encima de la misa y miró a Alice. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No he podido evitar escuchar que busca a alguien que sepa de números para trabajar en su... oficina?

\- Así es. Y ahora me dirá que es usted secretaria. - dijo con cierto aire de superiridad, mirando a la exuberante Alice.

\- No, yo soy psicóloga. Pero aquí mi amigo, es licenciado en económicas y derecho por la mejor universidad de California.

\- ¿Estudió usted en Standford? - dijo la ejecutiva, mirando a Jacob, que asintió levemente con la cabeza. - ¿Y usted pretende que le contrate como secretario? - dijo, mirando de nuevo a Alice.

\- Se licenció en seis años en las dos carreras. Es muy inteigente y muy muy trabajador.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- Alice, vale ya.

\- Tú te callas. - dijo, mirando a Jacob. Y se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica. - Usted parece una ejecutiva de éxito, inteligente e íntegra. He pensado, que ya que busca lo mejor para su empresa, debería contratar a mi amigo Jacob, que es el mejor empleado que podrá encontrar nunca.

La chica, de grandes ojos color chocolate, examinó atentamente a la persona que tenía delante. La verdad es que ese chico no era la clase de persona que hubiera elegido para su empresa, pero no perdía nada por ojear su curriculum.

\- Déjeme su curriculum.

Alice sonrió e hizo un gesto para que Jacob se moviera. Abrió su maletín y sacó un curriculum. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo guardaría y lo tiraría.

\- No voy a tirarlo, si eso es lo que piensa, señor. - dijo la chica, al ver la expresión de Jacob. - Si creo que es apropiado para mi empresa le llamaré. Si no le importa ser secretario.

\- Lo único que quiero es trabajar. - dijo Jacob, haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente.

\- Muy bien. Tal vez nos veamos pronto. - la chica se puso en pie, se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la cabeza y se marchó, volviendo a hablar por teléfono.

Jacob seguía desesperanzado hasta que, tres horas más tarde, su teléfono sonó.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Segundo capítulo terminado.**

 **Que tal os está pareciendo? Espero que os guste.**

 **Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones, propuestas, críticas... Lo que sea, con tal de mejorar y hacer que os guste el fic.**

 **Kisses a tod s.**


	3. Nuevo trabajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3. NUEVO TRABAJO.**

Era su primer día de trabajo y estaba de los nervios.

Tal y como la chica del bar les había dicho, había ojeado el curriculum de Jacob y quedó gratamente impresionada. A pesar de que su socio se había opuesta, ella le ignoró y llamó a Jacob para contratarle. Habían quedado en que esa misma mañana se verían en la empresa, donde conocería a sus compañeros y su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Jacob siempre se ponía nervioso cuando conocía gente nueva, pero junto a Alice, que se había comprometido a acompañarle, el camino hacia la oficina se le estaba haciendo un pelín más llevadero.

\- No te pongas nervioso, Jacob. Ya estás contratado. - dijo Alice, cuando detuvo el coche ante el impresionante edificio. - Solo sé tú mismo y trabaja tan eficientemente como siempre. Y te los meterás en el bolsillo.

\- Ya... - se limitó a decir, intentando respirar con calma.

\- Va, ves. Y llámame en cuanto puedas. Quiero saber como te va.

\- Vale.

\- Muchos ánimos. - Alice abrazó a Jacob y besó su mejilla.

Jacob logró sonreír un poco y salió del coche. Miró el impresionante edificio que tenía ante él. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón número veinte. Era la planta de la revista Todo moda. Allí su labor sería ser el secretario de una de las socias. La impresionante mujer que había conocido en el bar. Era una mujer muy guapa y ello le imponía aun más.

\- Señor Black. - dijo la chica, apareciendo ante la puerta del ascensor mientras esta se abría. - Soy Renesmee Cullen, la mujer que le ha contratado. - dijo, tendiéndole su mano, que Jacob estrechó al momento.

\- Encantado de estar aquí, señora Cullen.

\- Señorita.

\- Disculpe, señorita Cullen. Estoy encantado de estar aquí y muy agradecido.

\- Espero que esté dispuesto a trabajar mucho. - dijo, yendo hacia un pequeño despacho. - Este va a ser su despacho. - señaló la puerta. - Mi despacho está al lado. En cuanto le llame, venga. Lo que le pida, lo quiero al momento. A la mínima que falle, se irá a la calle. ¿Entendido?

\- Si. - dijo Jacob, tragando con dificultad.

Veía que iba a ser una jefa dura, pero a él nunca le había dado miedo el trabajo duro.

\- Venga. Entre y acomódese. Su trabajo comienza ya.

Renesmee se marchó hacia su despacho y, tal y como había advertido a Jacob, no dejó de pedirle cosas. Que si vaya a buscarme el desayuno, que si vaya a buscar unas muestras a tres manzanas de aquí, que si quiero los números del último año, que si tal, que si cual... Seis horas después, Jacob logró respirar, aceptando la última orden del momento. Vaya a comer y vuelva en cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Jacob salió del despacho y fue hacia la cafetería. No comió nada, pero pudo tomarse un te de menta y llamar a Alice, que no dejaba de dárle ánimos.

 _\- Guau, Jacob. Esa mujer parece toda una todoterreno. - dijo Alice, que estaba en su consulta comiendo con una amiga, que había llevado comida china para ambas._

\- No veas como la obedecen. Incluso antes de que diga las cosas, ya las hacen. Es increíble el poder que tiene esa mujer. - dijo Jacob, que justo en ese momento vio entrar a su jefa en la cafetería. - Vaya. Aquí está.

 _\- ¿Como va vestida?_

 _-_ ¿Y qué más te da?

 _\- Es una mujer realmente guapa y quiero imaginármela. - dijo Alice, haciendo reír a su amiga y logrando que Jacob se atragantara con el te. - ¿Estás bien?_

 _-_ Si, si.

 _\- Va, dime. ¿Como va vestida?_

\- Lleva un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una americana blanca encima.

 _\- Mmm... Guapa guapa._

\- Va, Alice, para. - dijo, poniéndose aun más rojo que un tomate. - Nos vemos esta noche en casa.

- _¿Es que vas a colgarme?_

\- Por supuesto. - dijo antes de colgar.

Dejó el teléfono al lado de la taza y continuó bebiendo te, observando de reojo a su jefa, que en ese momento hablaba con un par de chicas. Miró su reloj y vio que ya había llegado la hora de volver a su despacho. Todavía le quedaba bastante papeleo sobre la mesa.

Terminó de ordenar todas las facturas del año 2010 más deprisa de lo que había creído. Iba a llevarle la carpeta a su jefa cuando oyó que no estaba sola en el despacho y decidió esperar a que se quedara sola.

 _\- ¿Como es que has contratado a ese tío? - dijo una voz que no conoció._

 _\- Es horrible. Vamos. De lo peor que he visto en mucho tiempo. - dijo otra voz que tampoco conocía._

 _\- Es eficiente. A mí eso me vale. - dijo la voz de su jefa._

 _\- ¿Pero es que no le has visto? Es enorme. - dijo la segunda voz._

 _\- Es inteligente. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en su silla, deseando que esas dos se marcharan de su despacho. - ¿Qué más os da a quien contrate? Vosotras ni siquiera trabajais en esta planta._

 _\- Pero tenemos que verle por la cafetería. - dijo Rosalie, una chica rubia, alta y muy delgada, más de lo que a Renesmee le gustaría. Siempre se lo decía, pero Rosalie se empeñaba en seguir adelgazando. - Es horrible. - repitió._

 _\- Pues no le mires. - espetó Renesmee, encendiendo el ordenador. - Tengo mucho trabajo._

 _\- Y?_

 _\- Pues que quiero que os vayais._

 _\- Ay, Nessie. Que seria eres cuando quieres. - dijo Victoria, la primera que había hablado al entrar al despacho. - Es solo que no entendemos por que has contratado a ese hombre._

 _\- Le he contratado por que quiero a alguien inteligente en mi empresa, no quiero más secretarias como vosotras. - dijo, viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas._

Ambas pusieros morritos, indignadas, se cogieron de la mano y se marcharon moviendo las caderas y el pelo, dejando embobados a los chicos que se cruzaban por su camino.

Renesmee se levantó de la silla al ver una sombra bajo la puerta que comunicaba su despacho con el de su secretario y la abrió, encontrándose a un sorprendido Jacob, al que habían pillado por sorpresa escuchando a través de la puerta.

\- Yo... Yo... Yo iba a...

\- Pasa. - se hizo a un lado para que Jacob entrara y fue a sentarse a su mesa.

Jacob estaba rojo de la vergüenzapor haber sido pillado escuchando a hurtadillas, pero también estaba triste por lo que acababa de escuchar. Esas chicas tenían razón. Daba asco.

\- Señor Black. ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Si. - mintió. - Yo... Venía a traerle las facturas del 2010 y... No quise interrumpir...

\- Ya las tienes todas? - preguntó, sorprendida.

\- Así es.

\- Asombroso. - murmuró, cogiendo la carpeta que le entregaba Jacob. - Me pondré a ello de inmediato. Espera. - dijo cuando vio a Jacob levantarse. - Una cosa más. No quiero que hagas caso de nada de lo que Victoria o Rosalie puedan decirte.

\- No se quienes son. - dijo, aunque imaginaba que se trataba de las chicas que habían hablado con su jefa hacía unos minutos.

\- Cuando mientes te tocas la oreja. - dijo Renesmee, que se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle. Jacob bajó la mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. - No quiero que les hagas caso. Ellas son... En el fondo no son malas personas, es solo que son un poco...

\- Superficiales?

\- Si, bastante. - dijo Renesmee, dejando entrever una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Tranquila. No me importa lo que digan. - dijo, cerrando la mano en un puño, para no llevarla de nuevo a su oreja. - Pero gracias por preocuparse.

\- Sé que pueden ser muy dañinas con sus comentarios. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

\- Ya... Bueno... Voy a volver al trabajo.

\- Tu tarea terminó.

\- Pero si aun me queda hora y media de trabajo.

\- No tengo nada más que encomendarte hoy. Ya lo has hecho todo. - dijo Renesmee, orgullosa de haber elegida a Jacob como su ayudante. - Ve a casa y coge fuerzas para mañana. Tendremos mucho que hacer.

\- Pero...

\- Es una orden. - dijo en tono autoritatio.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Cogió sus cosas y se marchó hacia casa.

Renesmee le miró marchar y sonrió. Sus amigas tenían razón respecto a su aspecto, pero algo en sus ojos le llamaba la atención. Debajo de ese enorme cuerpo y esas horribles gafas, se escondía un hombre encantador, con una mirada atrayente. No pudo dejar de pensar en esos ojos oscuros en toda la noche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Otro capítulo llegó.**

 **Espero que os vaya gustando. Me gustaría ir conociendo vuestras opiniones, para saber qué os va pareciendo.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	4. De borrachera

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4. DE BORRACHERA.**

Jacob llevaba ya seis meses trabajando en la empresa de Renesmee y se había dado cuenta de que aun no había conocido a su socio. Todas sus compañeras suspiraban por él, así que había deducido que sería un hombre atractivo, aunque el dinero que tenía también sumaba puntos a que tubiera tantas admiradoras.

\- Jacob, te necesito. - dijo Renesmee, asomando la cabeza en su despacho. - Es urgente.

Jacob se puso en pie y fue al despacho de su jefa. Tenía la mesa llena de papeles de colores y muestrarios de telas. Renesmee daba vueltas por el despacho. Parecía abatida.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Cullen?

\- No. Es que no sé qué hacer con todo esto. - exclamó, recogiéndose el pelo en un moño alto. Jacob se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Renesmee con el pelo suelto. - ¿Qué hago?

\- No se... Cuénteme para qué es todo eso.

\- Quiero cambiar la decoración de mi despacho y no sé qué elegir.

Jacob sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Renesmee le vio y se puso toda seria, con las manos en las caderas, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Te ríes de mí?

\- No. Claro que no. - dijo al verse descubierto.

\- Te estás tocando la oreja.

\- No me he reído, solo he sonreído. - murmuró.

Renesmee continuó mirándole hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Jacob se sorprendió al verla reír de esa manera. Era la última reacción que hubiera esperado.

"Que guapa está cuando se ríe."

\- Perdona. Verás. Es que este despacho lo decoró mi ex como regalo y ahora que ya no está en mi vida, quiero cambiarlo todo. No quiero que nada me recuerde a él. - dijo, dejándose caer en la silla. - No quiero nada suyo en mi despacho. Ni siquiera la silla en la que estoy sentada. Y mira que me fastidia, por que es súper cómoda.

\- ¿Quiere la mía? - dijo Jacob sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Como?

\- Es decir... A mi no me importa. Y también es muy cómoda.

\- Lo sé, antes ese era mi despacho. - suspiró, mirando a Jacob. - ¿Me tienes miedo?

\- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué dice eso?

\- Es que siempre estás muy tenso. - Jacob no dijo nada. No quería reconocer cuanto le afectaba lo que la gente dijera y pensara de él. - Me da la sensación de que debes de ser un chico divertido. - dijo Renesmee, intentar no mirar esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban. - Mañana es la cena de la empresa. Puedes traer a tu novia.

\- ¿A mi quien? - exclamó, sorprendido.

\- A la chica del bar. La que me abordó el día que nos conocimos.

\- Alice? Ella no es mi novia. Es mi mejor amiga.

\- Vaya. - dijo, intentando disimular cuanto le agradaba conocer esa noticia. - Bueno. Pues ven con ella si te apetece.

\- Si, claro. - dijo, sonriendo. Con Alice a su lado, todo sería mucho más fácil. - Seguro que acepta al instante. Le encantan las fiestas.

\- Genial.

Renesmee se puso en pie y miró su antiguo despacho. Le encantaba. Ella nunca se hubiera cambiado de despacho, pero James le dijo que era demasiado pequeño para alguien de su posición y aceptó cambiar de despacho cuando este se lo arregló y decoró.

\- ¿Quiere que cambiemos? - dijo Jacob sin pensarlo mucho, pero vio a su jefa nostálgica y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más el despacho que él ocupaba actualmente.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- La veo muy nostálgica. - dijo, situándose a su lado. - Creo que usted nunca quiso cambiar de despacho.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Entonces podríamos cambiar.

\- ¿Sabes que tú despacho sería más grande que el mío?

Jacob se dio cuenta de que su jefa tenía razón y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Nunca quiso creerse superior que Renesmee.

\- ¿Por qué agachas la cabeza? - dijo Renesmee, sorprendida. Se daba cuenta de cuan inseguro era Jacob, que no respondió. - Agradezco mucho tu gesto, Jacob. - colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Jacob, que levantó la vista lentamente. - Debemos irnos. Rosalie nos espera.

\- ¿A los dos?

\- Eres mi ayudante. Te necesito a mi lado en las pruevas de esta tarde.

Renesmee cogió a Jacob del brazo y bajaron juntos las escaleras hacia recepción, donde, efectivamente, Rosalie esperaba. En cuanto vio a Jacob, hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero reaccionó deprisa e improvisó una falsa sonrisa.

\- Que bien que ya esteis aquí. - dijo, cogiendo a su amiga del brazo, intentando no tocar a Jacob.

Aun no entendía como habían podido contratar a ese hombre. Era horrible.

\- ¿Donde tienes el coche, Jacob? - dijo Rosalie, que no quería que Jacob se montara en su coche.

\- No tengo coche. Vengo andando. - dijo, yendo tras las dos chicas.

\- ¿No vivías lejos?

\- Si. A casi una hora de aquí.

\- ¿Y vienes caminando?

\- Si.

\- Vaya. - exclamó, sorprendida.

\- Yo no podría ni caminar quince minutos. - dijo Renesmee, deteniéndose hasta que tuvo a Jacob a su lado. - Solo de pensarlo ya estoy cansada.

\- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio, y pensé que venir andando sería una buena idea.

\- No lo suficiente. - murmuró Rosalie con maldad. Renesmee la oyó y miró a Jacob de reojo, que pareció no haberla oído. - ¿Por qué me pegas? - se quejó cuando Renesmee le dio un codazo.

\- Te estás pasando.

\- No sé por qué lo dices.

\- Haz el favor de cerrar la bocaza antes de que la cagues.

\- Bueno, Jacob, como te gusta caminar, irás andando no? - dijo deteniéndose. Ya habían llegado donde tenía su flamante mercedes rojo.

\- ¿Pretendes que camine tres horas? - eclamó Renesmee, alucinada ante lo que su amiga acababa de decir. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo entredientes, hablando muy cerca del oído de Rosalie.

\- No quiero que se suba en mi coche. - dijo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

\- Tranquila, no lo hará. Ni yo tampoco.

Renesmee se separó de Rosalie, cogió a Jacob del brazo y fue a parar un taxi. Ante la sorpresa de su amiga, ambos se montaron en el taxi y se marcharon, dejándola tirada en medio de la abarrotada calle.

Jacob no decía nada, no podía dejar de oír lo que Rosalie había dicho, mientras Renesmee no paraba de resoplar, asqueada. Aun no entendía como podía tener una amiga como Rose.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dijo Renesmee tras varios minutos. - No hagas caso de nada de lo que diga Rosalie.

Jacob continuó sin decir nada. Algo en su interior pugnaba por salir y no quería ponerse a llorar delante de su jefa, pero supo que había fracasado cuando notó un dedo acariciar su mejilla.

\- Es una idiota.

\- Pero tiene razón.

\- Nunca se debe despreciar a nadie por no ser como ellos. - dijo Renesmee, mirando eso preciosos ojos que le quitaban el sueño. - Nada justifica el ser una arpía sin corazón. - Jacob no dijo nada. - No quiero ofenderte, pero si tanto te duele, nunca has pensado...

\- Si. He hecho dieta, he ido al gimnasio,... pero nunca tengo tiempo para mantener una constancia. - dijo, secándose las lágrimas con los puños de la americana. - Y tengo ansiedad, lo que no me facilita las cosas.

\- Entiendo.

\- No lo justifico. Muchos lo han logrado, pero no puedo. Yo solo no puedo. Soy débil.

\- Te ayudaré, si es lo que quieres. - dijo Renesmee, sorprendiéndole. - Si quieres cambiar, pero por ti mismo. Nunca cambies por que lo diga otro. Eres perfecto tal y como eres.

\- Eso me dice siempre Alice.

\- Tu amiga tiene mucha razón. Taxista, señor. Cambiamos el rumbo. Vamos al Ritz.

\- ¿Como?

\- Vamos a tomar algo.

\- Pero...

\- Yo soy la jefa, Jacob. Es una orden.

Jacob sonrió, lo cual le encantó a Renesmee, que besó a Jacob en la mejilla, aunque lo que hubiera querido era besarle en los labios. Pero no podía. No quería incomodar a Jacob.

Jacob quedó sorprendido ante ese gesto. Nunca una mujer tan bella había estado tan cerca de él. Era como Alice. Estaba comenzando a cogerle mucho cariño, lo cual le daba miedo. No quería que le hicieran daño.

En quince minutos llegaron al Ritz, se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de la multitud y pidieron dos copas de vino, que fueron cuatro, y más tarde fueron seis... Y así hasta que no podían dejar de reír ante las ocurrencias de Renesmee, que hacían mucha gracia a Jacob, el cual no conocía esa vena tan graciosa de su jefa.

\- Eres muy graciosa. - dijo Jacob, cuando Renesmee se puso dos ganchitos a modo de colmillos.

\- Voy a chuparte la sangre! - dijo cual vampiro, estallando en carcajadas cuando se acercó al cuello de Jacob, que se le erizó la piel al sentir ese contacto tan cercano.

El móvil de ambos no dejaban de sonar, pero ninguno de los dos respondió. Rosalie llamaba a Renesmee y Alice a Jacob.

\- Que insistentes. - dijo Jacob, mirando la décima llamada perdida de Alice. - ¿Y si le contesto?

\- ¿Nos cortará el rollo?

\- Es capaz de unirse a nosotros.

\- Pues llámala! - gritó, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante. - Sht.. Sht.. - rió por lo bajo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jacob, que estaba llamando a Alice.

 _\- Joder, Jacob. ¿Por qué no me coges el puto teléfono?_

\- Alice! - exclamó Jacob.

Alice comenzó a reír. Se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Y le encantó.

 _\- Por fin te has emborrachado. - dijo, contenta. - ¿Quien es tu compañero de juergas?_

 _-_ Soy yo! - exclamó Renesmee, que estaba escuchando la comversación. - La señorita estirada.

 _\- ¿Esa es tu jefa?_

\- Si. - dijo Jacob, intentando que Renesmee dejara de reír. _-_ ¿Quieres venir?

 _\- Ni loca. Por fin te has ido de borrachera con una tía buena._

\- Sht... Que te está escuchando.

 _\- No me importa en absoluto._

\- Bueno, ¿puedo colgarte ya?

 _\- Claro que si. Nos vemos en casa! Un beso para los dos!_

Jacob colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Miró a Renesmee y volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Renesme se había puesto la servilleta a modo de corona e iba saludando como una reina.

\- Señores, creo que deberían marcharse ya. - dijo un camarero apareciendo al lado de su mesa.

\- Pero Pierre, no seas tan serio.

\- Señorita Cullen, creo que han bebido demasiado y estan molestando a los demás comensales.

\- Que rancios. Vámonos Jacob. - se puso en pie, pagó la cuenta, cogió a Jacob de la mano y salieron del restaurante ante las atentas miradas de la gente. - ¿Por qué nos miran así?

\- Sigue llevando la corona. - dijo Jacob.

Renesmee volvió a reír y, de la mano de Jacob, echó a correr hasta llegar a un callejón alejado.

\- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido corriendo?

\- He robado una servilleta del Ritz. - dijo, enseñándole la servilleta. - Seguro que llaman a la poli y nos deben de estar buscando.

\- Es de lo que no hay.

\- Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto. - dijo Renesmee, apoyando la espalda en la pared. - Eres muy divertido.

\- Usted también.

\- No me hables como si fuera una vieja. Fuera de la oficina, soy Renesmee.

\- Vale. - se sentó sobre una caja de madera y miró a Renesmee, que respiraba con más calma.

\- Dios. ¿Cuanto vino hemos bebido?

\- Yo cuatro copas y tú unas seis. - dijo Jacob, que no podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee, que se estaba desaciendo su habitual moño. Estaba bellísima con el pelo suelto. Lo tenía rizado y muy largo.

\- Dios. Nunca bebo más de tres copas. - se dejó caer hasta quedas sentada en el suelo. - Siempre tengo a Rosalie y Victoria dándome el coñazo.

\- ¿Como puedes ser su amiga?

\- Las conozco de toda la vida. No sé... Siempre han estado ahí.

\- Siempre me miran con asco.

\- Son dos esqueletos andantes. No son nadie para hablar de asco. - dijo mirando a Jacob. - Deberíamos volver a casa.

\- Si...

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro.

\- Está un poco fuera de lugar.

\- Tranquila. Dime.

\- James aun no se ha ido del piso y no quiero encontrarme con él. ¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá?

.-.-.-.-.-.

\- A despertarse todo el mundo! Arriba! Venga!

Alice se paseó por el piso gritando y dando golpes a una cazuela con un cuchillo. Jacob, que había dormido en el sofá, se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Renesmee dio un brinco en la cama y salió al salón a ver lo que pasaba. A ella no le dolía la cabeza, sino lo siguiente.

\- Alice, quieres parar? - dijo Jacob, quitándole a Alice las cosas de las manos. - Me duele la cabeza.

\- Por eso lo hago. - besó su mejilla y fue a preparar la mesa, para colocar el desayuno. - Que bien que estais despiertos. El desayuno ya está listo.

Renesmee miró a Jacob, que se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la mesa. Emmett ya estaba allí, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana,

Desayunaron en silencio mientras Alice les hablaba de su trabajo, de sus noches locas,... Renesmee no decía nada, pero se sorprendía ante todo lo que oía. Pero lo que más le gustó fue ver el cariño que le tenía a Jacob y lo bien que le trataba.

\- ¿Tienes novio, Renesmee?

\- No.

\- No puede ser.

\- Pues puedes creerme.

\- ¿Desde cuando?

\- Desde ayer.

Jacob le echó una mirada a Alice para que se callara, pero su amiga no le hizo caso y continuó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Alice. - dijo su hermano, golpeándola por debajo de la mesa.

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. - dijo Renesmee, intentando que no le doliera hablar de todo aquello. - Pues llegué a casa un poco antes de lo previsto y le encontré en mi cama con otra.

\- Joder.

\- Con mi hermana.

\- Joder y otra vez joder.

\- Si. - suspiró.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Le dije que hicieran las maletas y se largaran. Mi hermana estaba pasando unos días en casa. - dijo, al ver que no entendían. - La odio. ¿como pudo acostarse con mi prometido? - dijo, comenzando a llorar. La borrachera del día anterior la había ayudado a no pensar en ello, pero ahora que se le había pasado volvía a sentir el dolor. - La metí en mi casa... Es mi familia...

\- No pienses en ello. No merece la pena. - dijo Alice, acariciando su brazo. - Si mi hermano me hiciera eso, no le hablaría nunca más. Seguiría teniendo a mi hermano Jacob, que seguro que nunca me traiciona. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo. - La mejor familia es la que elegimos.

\- Si... Tienes razón... - dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la servilleta que le daba Jacob. - No vale la pena que llore por ellos... Voy a tener que quemar la cama. - dijo, haciendo reír a Alice. - ¿Vendrás a la cena de la empresa esta noche? - Alice la miró sorprendida. - ¿No te ha dicho nada Jacob?

\- No me ha dado tiempo. - se disculpó Jacob.

\- Claro que voy. - dijo, sonriendo. - Y Emmett puede ir contigo. ¿a que si, Emmett?

\- Si Renesmee quiere, puedo hacer el esfuerzo de ir y estar rodeado de modelos. - dijo Emmett, haciéndoles reír.

\- Perfecto. Esta noche nos vamos todos de cena.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Capítulo nuevo.**

 **¿Qué os va pareciendo?**


	5. Cena de empresa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5. CENA DE EMPRESA.**

Esa noche, Jacob y Alice se vistieron con sus ropas más elegantes. Alice llevaba un vestido largo de color verde manzana, de escote pronunciado, anudado en el cuello, dejando ver toda su espalda y, a su vez, el gran tatuaje que llevaba en ella. Calzada con unos taconazos de infarto, se acercó a Jacob, que la estaba esperando en la puerta del piso, junto a Emmett. Los tres irían a casa de Renesmee a buscarla, ya que había ido allí para vestirse.

\- Dios mío, Alice. Estás realmente despampanante. - dijo Jacob, que no podía dejar de mirar a su amiga. Sabía que era guapa y que tenía buen cuerpo, pero estaba realmente... - Alucinante.

\- Gracias, Jacob. ¿Emmett?

\- Ese vestido es demasiado pequeño. - dijo Emmett, dándose la vuelta, evitando mirar el cuerpazo de su hermana. Se sentía incómodo.

\- Pero si me llega hasta los tobillos. - dijo Alice, sin entender la incomodidad de su hermano.

\- Se te ven las tetas y el culo.

Alice miró a Jacob, que asintió levemente con la cabeza, y ésta comenzó a reír.

\- No sé de qué te ríes. - dijo Emmett, en tono ofendido.

\- Emmett, verás a muchas mujeres vestidas así esta noche y ¿te molesta que yo también vista así?

\- Esas mujeres no son mi hermana.

\- Mira que eres bobo. - dijo Alice, yendo a abrazar a su hermano. - Solo es un vestido. Lo único que debes hacer es mirar hacia otro lado.

Emmett miró a Jacob, que no se molestaba en disimular una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, vámonos a buscar a la jefa. - dijo Alice, cogiendo a Jacob de la mano.

...

Renesmee estaba en la calle, frente a su edificio. Hacía frío, pero no pensaba subir a por una chaqueta. James había aparecido en el piso y no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él, así que se había vestido rápidamente y se había marchado a esperar a sus nuevos amigos, que no tardaron en llegar.

Jacob casi se cae al salir del coche. Renesmee estaba bellísima esa noche. Más de lo habitual, si fuera posible. Llevaba un vestido azul marino eléctrico que le llegaba por las rodillas. Con escote palabra de honor y unos zapatos con el mismo tacón que los de Alice, del mismo color del vestido. Llevaba su largo cabello recogido en una trenza lateral.

\- Estás guapísima. - dijo Alice, saliendo del coche. - ¿Pero por qué no llevas una chaqueta?

\- James está arriba.

\- ¿Quieres que suba a pegarle una paliza? - dijo Alice, haciendo reír a Renesmee, que se lo tomó a broma.

\- Es capaz. - dijo Emmett, acercándose a ellas. - Buenas noches. Estás bellísima.

\- Gracias. - dijo Renesmee, sonrojándose. Miró a Jacob. Estaba muy guapo con el esmóquin. Llevaba un peinado distinto. Se le veía muy bien. - Vosotros también estais muy guapos.

\- Gracias. - dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo. Emmett con orgullo y Jacob con vergüenza.

\- Bueno, vámonos antes de que suba y ocurra una desgracia. - dijo Alice, cogiendo a Renesmee del brazo.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Renesmee les contó como sería la cena de esa noche. Como ya sabían, era una cena de etiqueta. Primero habría como un pica pica, en el que la gente se relacionaba con todo el mundo. Allí verían a todos los integrantes de la empresa. Más tarde, entrarían a un comedor, donde cenarían. En las mesas ya estaban los nombres de los comensales. Tras la cena y los postres, pondrían música y podrían bailar mientras toman una copa.

Jacob comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sabía que en la cena habría mucha gente, pero no se imaginaba que estaría toda la empresa. Y al fin vería al socio de Renesmee, al que aun no conocía.

Notó como Alice tomaba su mano y la miró. Sonreía.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

\- Por estar siempre conmigo.

\- Mira que eres tonto. - dijo Alice, abrazando a su amigo, al que quería con toda su alma. - Eres mi segundo hermano. Pues claro que voy a estar siempre contigo. - Renesmee sonrió al verles. Ella siempre había querido tener una amiga así, que la quisiera y a la que querer tanto. - Y si alguien te molesta, me lo dices y le dejo cojo con estos tacones. - Jacob sonrió y la abrazó.

Renesmee volvió el rostro, al notar que se estaba emocionando. Nunca antes había visto tanto amor entre dos personas. Lo envidiaba. Notó una mano sobre su hombro y miró a Emmett, que conducía.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si. Es que me he emocionado.

Alice la miró, se inclió hacia delante y la abrazó como pudo desde el asiento trasero del coche.

\- También les daría un taconazo por ti. - dijo, logrando emocionarla aun más.

\- Pero si apenas me conoces. - sollozó, cada vez más emocionada.

\- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que daría mi vida por ti, al igual que la daría por Jacob o Emmett.

\- Que se me va a estropear el maquillaje. - dijo, cogiendo un pañuelo que le tendía Emmett.

\- Pues ya te volveré a maquillar cuando lleguemos. - dijo Alice, haciendo reír a Renesmee. - Me bastó media hora para saber que Jacob estaría toda la vida a mi lado. Contigo necesité una mañana de resaca para saber que vale la pena comprar una cama para que te mudes a nuestro piso hasta que liberen el tuyo.

\- Dios, ahora si que se me ha corrido el rimel. - dijo, riendo, abrazando a Alice.

Jacob sonrió, intentando no llorar él también. Tener a Alice en su vida era lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Y el ver como trataba a la gente... Nada comparado con las horrendas amigas de su jefa, que tras una vida de amistad, solo conseguían desquiciarla cada día más. Renesmee no se quejaba, pero podía verlo en sus ojos.

Al fin llegaron al hotel Ritz, donde se celebraría la fiesta. Habían alquilado el salón principal. Al salir del coche, Alice cogió su pequeño neceser y arregló el maquillaje de Renesmee. Cuando terminó, Alice enlazó su brazo con el de Jacob y Emmett hizo lo mismo con el de Renesmee, y los cuatro entraron en el hotel. Ya estaba lleno de gente, que se acercaron a ellos en cuanto vieron a Renesmee.

Victoria y Rosalie estaban a un lado del salón, mirándoles. Aun no se podían creer que su amiga hubiera aparecido en la fiesta con aquel hombre. Aunque iba del brazo de un chio muy guapo.

\- ¿Lo has traído? - susurró Victoria a Rosalie, que sacó una botellita de su bolso para enseñársela. - No va a salir del baño en toda la noche.

\- Ya que él no se molesta en hacerlo, le echaremos una mano. - dijo, guardando el laxante de nuevo en el bolso. - Ya verás como Renesmee no se acerca a él en toda la noche.

\- Jajaja. - rieron ambas al mismo tiempo, cuales brujas pensando en su malvado plan.

Ambas enlazaron sus brazos y, con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios, se acercaron a su amiga.

\- Renesmee, al fin llegas. - dijo Rosalie, cogiéndola del brazo que tenía libre.

\- ¿Que tal?

\- Muy bien. Aquí, tomando una copita. - dijo Victoria. - ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu acompañante?

\- Claro. Chicas, él es Emmett McCarthy. Emmett, estas son Rosalie Hale y Victoria Sutherland, mis amigas y directoras de arte. Comparten el puesto. - añadió al oído de Emmett, que sonrió, intentando que no se le escapara la risa.

\- Encantado de conoceros a las dos.

\- Y esta es Alice, su hermana. Y ya conoceis a Jacob.

\- Si, claro. - dijo Rosalie, sin mirarle. - Menudo vestido más atrevido. - dijo, mirando a Alice.

\- Pensé que, como aquí sois todas tan estilosas, debía cumplir. - dijo Alice, mirando a aquellas dos mujeres, que más bien parecían esqueletos. Le pareció insano. - ¿Os gusta?

\- Demasiado extremo para mí. - dijo Victoria con cierto tono de envidia. Ella nunca podría llevar un vestido así. No tenía apenas pecho y a esa mujer se le salían del vestido.

\- Bueno, vamos a tomar una copa. - dijo Renesmee, que se dio cuenta de como sus amigas miraban a la despampanante Alice.

Tras tomar algo junto a Emmett y Renesmee, Jacob y Alice fueron a sentarse a la mesa de los becarios y secretarios, los cuales eran de lo más amables y simpáticos. La mayoría de ellos acudieron solos.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? - le preguntó Alice a Jacob, que asintió con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de comer su plato. - Son muy simpáticos, no? - dijo, refiriéndose a los chicos con los que compartían mesa. - Son muy atentos.

\- Te estan mirando las tetas. - dijo Jacob, hablándole al oído a su amiga, que sonrió. - ¿No te molesta que lo hagan?

\- Me da igual. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero como alguien intente pasarse conmigo, le clavo el tacón. - dijo, sin molestarse en hablar en voz baja. - En los huevos.

Dos de los chicos, que habían estado mirando el escote de Alice, bajaron la vista de golpe. Alice sonrió de nuevo y miró a Jacob, que todavía se sorprendía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

\- ¿Os lo estais pasando bien? - dijo Renesmee, apareciendo de repente a su lado, acompañada de Rosalie y Victoria.

\- Si, gracias. - dijo Alice.

\- ¿Quereis un poco de tarta? - dijo Rosalie. - Jacob y Alice se miraron con sorpresa. No era nada habitual que Rosalie se mostrara tan simpática. - He visto que aun no la habéis probado.

\- Gracias, pero no puedo. Soy diabética. - dijo Alice, a la que se le hacía la boca agua ante la buena pinta que tenía.

\- Jacob?

\- No me apetece, gracias. - dijo. No quería dar pie a que Rosalie y Victoria se rieran de él.

\- Solo un trocito.

\- No insistas, Rosalie. Si no le apetece, no le apetece. - dijo Renesmee, extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

\- Solo quería ser amable... - murmuró Rosalie, poniendo cara de pena.

A Jacob le supo mal ver así a Rosalie y ya que había intentado ser amable con él, cogió el plato de la mano de Rosalie, haciendo que ésta sonriera.

\- Está rica.

\- Me alegro de que te guste. - dijo Rosalie, mirando de reojo a Victoria, que sonreía con disimulo.

\- Yo ya me he comido dos trozos. - dijo Renesmee, que se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Jacob. - Me alegra de que estéis aquí. Hoy necesito apoyo.

\- Vaya, Renesmee. Pero si estás aquí! - dijo una voz tras ellos. - Menos mal que te encuentro. ¿Te escondías de mí?

Renesmee se tensó y tanto Jacob como Alice se dieron cuenta de ello. Respiró hondo y controló las ganas de echar a correr. Debía comportarse. Al fin y al cabo, él también era dueño de la empresa.

\- Jacob, Alice. Permitidme que os presente a James Witherdale, mi socio. - dijo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Jacob y Alice asociaron enseguida la incomodidad de Renesmee con el nombre. Ese tal James Witherdale era su ex-novio.

\- James, este es mi nuevo ayudante Jacob, y su acompañante es Alice.

\- Encantado. - dijo mirando directamente y sin disimulo hacia los pechos de Alice, lo que la asqueó al momento.

\- Igualmente. - dijo, cogiendo a Jacob por la cintura. - Una gran fiesta.

\- Gracias. Bueno, Renesmee. Tengo que hablar contigo. - dijo James, volviéndose hacia Renesmee.

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar. - dijo por lo bajo, viendo que nadie les prestaba atención.

\- Renesmee, por favor. - dijo, cogiéndola por la muñeca, pero ella se soltó de golpe. - No armes ningún escándalo.

\- ¿Escándalo yo? - dijo, intentando no mandarle a freír espárragos. - No vuelvas a tocarme.

\- Renesmee, por el amor de Dios. Deja que te lo explique.

\- No quiero escucharte.

\- Pero...

\- Te follaste a mi hermana en mi própia casa! - dijo, llamando la atención de aquellos que tenían a su alrededor. - Creo que lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- Pero yo te quiero.

\- Si me quisieras no me habrías hecho tanto daño.

Alice, que se había apartado un poco junto a Jacob, se acercó a ellos, haciendo como que no había escuchado nada, y cogió a Renesmee con cariño del brazo.

\- Disculpadme. Renesmee, creo que el jefe de personal te busca. El señor...

\- Collins. - dijo James, mirando de nuevo el escote de Alice.

\- Si. Exacto. Renesmee, el señor Collins te está buscando.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Alice. - dijo Renesmee, enormemente agradecida con su nueva amiga. - Si me disculpais, voy a buscarle.

Renesmee se marchó, cogiendo aire, dejando atrás a Alice y James. Fue en busca de Jacob, pero no le vio por ninguna parte, lo cual le extrañó. ¿Donde diablos se había metido?

A un lado del gran salón, Rosalie y Victoria aun seguían en pleno ataque de risa. Jacob hacía cinco minutos que había entrado corriendo al baño.

Jacob no entendía qué le había podido sentar mal. Había comido lo mismo que Alice y ella se encontraba bien.

Se sentía ridículo, ahí, sentado en la taza del water, con un tremendo dolor de tripa.

 _\- ¿Jacob?_

Jacob se estremeció al oír la voz de Renesmee.

 _\- Joder, ya no sé donde más buscar._

Jacob continuó sin contestar. Le avergonzaba que la chica que había comenzado a gustarle le encontrara en aquella tesitura.

 _\- Jacob, te necesito. - murmuró Renesmee, volviendo al salón._

Jacob salió del retrete tras media hora más. Buscó a su jefa, pero no la encontró. Pero a quien si que vio fue a Rosalie y Victoria, que al verle, se pusieron a reír de nuevo. Seguro que le habían visto entrar en el baño. Suspiró. Decidió ir en busca de Alice. Quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

\- Bueno, Alice...

\- Bueno, señor Witherdale.

\- ¿Tú también trabajas en la empresa?

\- No, he venido acompañando a Jacob.

\- ¿Es tu novio?

Alice se hizo a un lado. James estaba muy cerca de ella y le estaba incomodando. Tenía dos opciones en ese momento: apartarse de James o darle una patada en la entrepierna.

\- Creo que eso no es asunto suyo, señor Witherdale.

\- Eso es que no.

Alice se topó contra la pared y James se colocó frente a ella, posando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- Aléjese de mí.

\- ¿Por qué te resistes, si lo estás deseando?

\- O se aleja de mí o tendré que apartarle yo.

\- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

Alice, al ver que James acercaba más su cuerpo al de ella, esta levantó la rodilla y le dio con fuera en la entrepierna. James cayó al suelo de inmediato y Alice se apartó de él con asco.

\- Eso por ser un gilipollas. - dijo, antes de salir del balcón y entrar de nuevo en el comedor.

Alice vio a Jacob en un lugar apartado del comedor, tomando una infusión. En cuanto vio a su amiga, Jacob corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano.

\- Vámonos de aquí, por favor. - suplicó, sintiendo de nuevo un retortijón.

\- Si. Busquemos a Emmett y Renesmee y larguémonos. - dijo, tirando de Jacob.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada de lo que les rondaba la cabeza. Jacob seguía avergonzado por lo que le había ocurrido y por no haber podido ayudar a Renesmee. Alice no podía quitarse los nervios de encima. Aun podía sentir el aliento de los nervios del asqueroso de James sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Donde coño se ha metido esta chica?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Por fin!**

 **Tenía el capítulo medio escrito y al fin he tenido el portatil para terminarlo. Espero que os vaya gustando la historia.**

 **Me encantaria conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	6. Creo que siento más de lo que debería

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6. CREO QUE SIENTO MÁS DE LO QUE DEBERÍA.**

Renesmee no podía dejar de llorar y temblar. Había intentado controlarse, mantener la compostura ante la presencia de James, pero los nervios al final habían podido con ella. Se había marchado del hotel y había corrido hacia el callejón donde había huído con Jacob la tarde anterior, escondiéndose tras unas cajas de cartón. No quería que nadie la encontrara.

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar, pero no había querido hablar con nadie. Había estado buscando a Jacob, para poder hablar con él. Sorprendentemente, era el único en quien podía confiar, pero no había podido encontrarle.

Al sonar de nuevo su movil, miró la pantalla y respondió de inmediato.

\- Jacob!

 _\- Señorita Cullen. ¿Donde se ha metido?_

 _-_ Me he marchado del hotel.

 _\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - preguntó Jacob, preocupado. - Llevamos más de media hora buscándole._

\- Lo siento. - sollozó, intentando recomponerse.

 _\- ¿Donde está?_

\- En el callejón al que fui...

\- _Enseguida estoy allí._

Jacob colgó el telefono y, ante la sorpresa de Alice y Emmett, echó a correr hacia el callejón donde, borrachos, había ido con Renesmee la tarde anterior. Alice y Emmett fueron tras él.

\- Señorita Cullen. - dijo Jacob al verla sentada en el suelo. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Ahora si. - se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob, que la recibió sorprendido ante ese gesto. - Gracias a Dios que estás aquí.

Renesmee se puso a llorar de nuevo.

\- Cógela y vayamos a casa. - dijo Alice, acariciando la espalda de Renesmee. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Renesmee asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras Jacob la izaba en sus brazos.

\- Todo va a salir bien, señorita Cullen.

\- Me llamo Renesmee.

...

Cuando Renesmee despertó, reconoció el dormitorio al instante. Seguía vestida con el vestido de la cena, pero a los pies de la cama vio una enorme camiseta. Se cambió de ropa y se deshizo de la trenza.

Descalza, salió al salón, donde Jacob estaba en el sofá.

\- ¿Jacob?

\- Si. - dijo al instante. Miró a Renesmee y se incorporó.

\- Creí que estarías durmiendo.

\- No puedo dormir. No me encuentro muy bien. - dijo, pensando en la cantidad de veces que había ido al baño aquella noche. - ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? - Renesmee negó con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres sentarte aquí un rato? - Esta vez, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Jacob. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

\- Creí que podría soportar el hecho de ver a James en la fiesta, pero cuando se acercó y me tocó... No lo pude soportar. - dijo, sintiendo de nuevo los escalofríos que había sentido aquella noche. - No puedo volver a casa.

\- No lo hagas. - dijo Jacob sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Si, claro. Me quedo y hago que duermas en el sofá en tu própia casa. - dijo Renesmee con sarcasmo.

\- A mi no me importa.

\- Jacob...

\- Al menos piénsatelo, vale?

Renesmee se rindió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Esta camiseta es tuya? - dijo Renesmee. Jacob asintió. - Gracias por prestármela. Eres muy amable conmigo. Todos lo sois.

\- No mereces otra cosa.

Renesmee soltó una tímida risita, lo que hizo que a Jacob le diera un vuelco al corazón. "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"

\- Sois las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. - dijo, abrazando a Jacob. - Os estaré eternamente agradecida por vuestra ayuda.

 _\- Amistad! - gritó Alice desde su dormitorio._

Jacob y Renesmee rieron y terminaron con el abrazo que tanto les estaba gustando a ambos.

\- Deberíamos dormir un poco. - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose ne pie. - Mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar.

\- Si... Tienes razón.

\- Buenas noches, Jacob.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, Jacob volvió a tumbarse, pero no logró dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba su cama y su corazón, lamentando esto último. "Mierda. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella."

...

Los días pasaron y Jacob y Renesmee cada vez estaban más unidos. Intercambiaron sus desapchos pero tirando la pared que los separaba y pusieron un simple panel para separarlos.

Ni Rosalie ni Victoria entendían por qué su amiga prefería pasar más tiempo con ese enorme hombre que con ellas. Y no les gustaba nada sentirse relegadas a un segundo plano.

Tres semanas después de la fatídica cena, Victoria volvió a aparecer con una pequeña botellita en la mano. Rosalie, en cuanto vio lo que su amiga llevaba en la mano, rió como una hiena.

Esperaron a que Jacob saliera de su despacho y, viendo que tenía una taza de té sobre la mesa, echaron en ella el laxante y se marcharon corriendo antes de que alguien las viera.

Aquello continuó como si de un ritual se tratara y, Jacob, asustado, tras una semana con retortijones y diarreas, acompañado de su inseparable amiga Alice, acudió al médico.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - dijo Renesmee, al ver a Jacob tan pálido. - ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

\- Bueno... A concluido con que siempre empiezo a encontrarme mal cuando bebo mi té. - dijo, sentándose en su silla.

\- Vaya... - Renesmee se sentó en la mesa y miró a Jacob. Sus ojos ya no brillaban. - ¿Quieres tomarte unos días libres para descansar?

\- No, no.

\- Tienes la cara muy pálida. Se nota que has perdido peso.

\- Miremos el lado bueno. - inronizó Jacob. - He perdido cinco quilos.

Renesmee intentó contenerse, pero supo que no lo había logrado cuando cu mano chocó contra la mejilla de Jacob, que la miró muy sorprendido.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa. - dijo, separándose de golpe de Jacob. - Estás enfermo. No hay nada de positivo en ello.

\- Solo era una broma. - se defendió.

\- No broma ni hostias! - gritó. - Nunca más vuelvas a decir algo así. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Pero...

\- ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- Si, si.

\- Así me gusta. - Renesmee se colocó bien la ropa y el pelo y fue hacia la puerta. - Me voy a comer. Vienes conmigo.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- No es una pregunta. Es una orden.

Jacob sonrió levemente y marchó tras Renesmee. Fueron hacia un restaurante cercano al que ya habían ido algunas veces y Renesmee se encargó de que su amigo comiera bien.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Renesmee lo había pasado muy mal durante su adolescencia por problemas con la comida. Había caído en una terrible anorexia que casi la lleva a la muerte, y le había costado cerca de diez años salir de ella, gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba.

Por ello se preocupaba tanto por Jacob. No quería que por culpa de unas idiotas, enfermara y le ocurriera lo mismo que a ella.

...

Renesmee, al ver que James se negaba a marcharse del piso y tras una tremenda discusión por ello, decidió aceptar la oferta de Jacob de mudarse con ellos. Alice y Emmett estaban encantados y, para celebrarlo, decidieron salir los cuatro a cenar.

\- ¿De verdad que no os importa? - repitió Renesmee por enésima vez.

\- A ver, cabezota - comenzó a decir Alice, haciendo reír a Jacob. - Estos dos machotes compartirán dormitorio, que es el doble de grande que los nuestros. Tú dormirás en un dormitorio y yo en el otro. Y arreglado.

\- Claro, será genial. - dijo Emmett, a quien le encantaba tener gente en casa.

. De acuerdo. - suspiró. - Pero mientras viva ahí, el alquiler lo pagaremos entre los cuatro. Y no hay discusión posible. - añadió al ver que sus amigos iban a protestar. - Es lo justo.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Alice. - Pero hoy invito yo!

\- No!

Ante las protestas de los demás, cogió su bolso y echó a correr hacia la barra para pagar la cuenta. Jacob hizo lo mismo. Renesmee rió al ver como cogía a Alice por la cintura para ponerla a un lado y pagar él.

\- Son como niños. - dijo Emmett, también sonriendo.

\- Me encanta. - dijo Renesmee.

\- Te encanta Jacob, querrás decir. - dijo Emmett, haciendo que a Renesmee se le cayera la copa de la mano.

\- Mierda!

Tras limpiar el estropicío, Renesmee miró a Emmett.

\- ¿Por qué... por qué has dicho eso?

\- Me he dado cuenta de como le miras.

\- Bueno.. creo.. creo que es un chico muy majo. Me cae muy bien. Es un gran amigo. - dijo Renesmee, mirando a otro lado, intentando que Emmett no viera que se había sonrojado.

\- De acuerdo. Me habré equivocado. - dijo Emmett, intentando no presionarla. - ¿Saldremos de fiesta esta noche?

\- Por supuesto que si! - exclamó Alice, que llegaba del brazo de Jacob.

Los cuatro se lo pasaron muy bienesa noche. Bailaron, bebieron, rieron, ligaron... Jacob miraba desde un lado de la pista como Renesmee bailaba con un chico que había conocido hacía un par de horas. Se la veía relajda y feliz, lo que en cierta parte agradó a Jacob. "Si ella es feliz, yo también lo soy."

\- Vamos, Jacob. Ven a bailar con nosotros. - dijo Alice, apareciendo del brazo de una hermosa chica morena.

\- No quiero molestaros.

\- No molestas para nada. - dijo la chica, cogiéndole de la mano. - Me llamo Agnes.

\- Yo me llamo Jacob.

\- Pues venga, vamos a bailar, Jacob!

Alice y Agnes sacaron a Jacob a bailar. Se lo pasaron muy bien esa noche. Renesmee, en cuanto podía, miraba a Jacob. Le encantaba verle sonreír de aquella forma.

\- Te gusta y no se te ocurra seguir negándomelo. - dijo Emmett al pasar por su lado.

Renesmee no dijo nada. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería sufrir pensando en Jacob y viendo como su amor no era correspondido.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Otro capítulo llegó.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Ya sabeis como contactar conmigo antes cualquier cosa. Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Kiss.**


	7. Quiero ser como Emmett

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7. QUIERO SER COMO EMMETT.**

\- Jacob, esto no puede continuar así. - dijo Alice, cuando el médico salió de la habitación para ir a buscar unos resultados. - Estás perdiendo demasiado peso.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- Lo es cuando has perdido casi veinte quilos en cuatro meses. - dijo Alice, sentándose en la silla que había frente a la cama. - No dejas de vomitar e ir al baño. Eso no es normal.

\- Lo sé. - suspiró Jacob. - Pero no sé qué es lo que ha podido pasar.

\- El médico me ha dicho antes que te has desmayado por una deshidratación severa.

\- He bebido mucha agua y el suero que me mandaron.

\- No ha sido suficiente. - dijo Alice, que no podía ocultar su preocupación. - Te harán más pruebas para ver si eres alérgico a alguna clase de alimento. Tal vez eso sea lo que te ha estado provocando todo lo que te ha sucedido.

\- Vale. - suspiró de nuevo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Alice, preocupada, acariciando la frente de su amigo.

\- ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad?

Alice no necesitó oír nada más y abrazó a su amigo, que se sentía devil y cansado.

...

Renesmee estaba en su despacho, terminando de redactar unos informes, pero no se podía concentrar. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob. Alice la había llamado hacía cerca de una hora para explicarle lo que le había ocurrido a Jacob. Había querido ir al hospital, pero Alice no le había dejado y le había prometido que la mantendría informada. Hacía ya cinco minutos que le había mandado un mensaje, de que le estaban realizando unas pruebas sobre alérgias alimentarias.

\- Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar?

Rosalie entró en el despacho sin esperar respuesta y se sentó frente al escritorio de Renesmee.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Trabajar. - dijo, dejándo el móvil sobre la mesa. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Quería verte. Tienes mala cara.

\- Es... Es que estoy cansada. - suspiró, reprimiendo el explicarle que estaba preocupada por Jacob, dado el inexplicable desagrado que Rosalie sentía hacia él.

\- No trabajes tanto. Para eso tienes a un secretario. Por cierto, donde está? ¿Pegado a la taza del water? - dijo, sin poder evitar que le se escapara la risa.

\- Está en el hospital. - exclamó Renesmee, golpeando la mesa con el puño, logrando que a su amiga se le cortara la risa de golpe.

\- Oh, vaya. - "mierda, tengo que avisar a Victoria. Espero que no sea por culpa de nuestros laxantes." - Lo siento.

\- Ya... Supongo que por eso estaba perdiendo tanto peso.

\- Bueno, pero eso es bueno.

\- No! No lo es! - estalló Renesmee, podiéndose en pie. - Por Dios, Rosalie! Estás enferma!

\- Yo?

\- Tienes tal obsesión insana con la delgadez que no ves lo grave que es esto!

Rosalie no podía articular palabra ante lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

\- Jacob se ha desmayado mientras bajaba las escaleras de su edificio! Podría haberse dado un mal golpe y haberse matado!

\- No lo sabía... - logró murmurar.

\- Tú qué vas a saber.

\- Sé que has cambiado desde que le conoces. - se atrevió a decir, poniéndose también en pie. - No te veía así desde que...

Rosalie no continuó. Se había dado cuenta de que su amiga actuaba igual que cuando se había enamorado de James.

\- No me lo puedo creer.

\- Rosalie, no...

\- ¿Pero como te has podido enamorar de ese hombre? Es como... un monstruo.

\- Jacob no es un monstruo. Es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú llegarás a ser nunca.

\- Pero no me lo has negado.

\- Es mi amigo.

\- No me lo creo. - cogió su bolso y fue hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a salir. - No te reconozco.

\- Tal vez nunca has llegado a conocerme.

Rosalie se marchó del despacho y fue en busca de Victoria, que se quedó alucinada al oír todo lo que Rosalie le contó. Sin ninguna preocupación por la salud de Jacob, idearon un nuevo plan para que se alejara de su amiga.

...

Cuando terminó de hacerse todas las pruebas, Jacob volvió a la habitación con el médico. Este le mandó hacer una dieta depurativa y le obligó a apuntarse al gimnasio. No protestó. Aunque fuera muy justo de tiempo, le pediría a Emmett que le ayudara.

\- Jacob ¿has intentado adelgazar?

\- Yo... Bueno...

\- No lo digo por lo que tu crees, cada uno sabe lo que hace con su cuerpo. - dijo el médico, al ver la cara de circunstancias de Jacob. - Lo digo porque he encontrado algo en las pruebas que te hice esta mañana. Algo que explicaría las diarreas que has estado sufriendo.

\- Diga, doctor. - dijo Alice, acabando de entrar en la habitación junto a Emmett.

\- Laxantes.

\- Idiota! - dijo Alice, dándole una colleja a Jacob. - ¿Pero como se te ocurre tomar laxantes para adelgazar?

\- Yo no he tomado nada. - se defendió, cogiendo a Alice por la muñeca, antes de que le pegara de nuevo.

\- Entonces...

\- No lo sé, no entiendo nada, pero yo nunca he tomado laxantes.

\- Te creo. - dijo Alice, al ver la verdad en sus ojos y la seriedad con la que hablaba. - Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Alguien te ha estado echando laxantes en la comida?

\- ¿Pero quien sería capaz de hacer algo así? - preguntó Emmett, sorprendido como los otros dos. - Es una broma de muy mal gusto.

\- No lo sé, yo solo les cuento lo que he visto. He encontrado restos de un laxante muy potente. - dijo el doctor. - ¿Cree que alguien ha sido capaz de ponerle laxante en la comida sin que usted se haya dado cuenta?

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Quien toca tu comida? - preguntó alice.

\- No se... la señora de la cafetería... algunas veces yo subo la comida al despacho y otras veces es Renesmee quien la va a buscar...

\- No lo entiendo entonces. - dijo Emmett.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con Renesmee. - dijo Alice, cogiendo sus cosas. - A ver que explicación me da.

\- Renesmee nunca haría algo así. - dijo Jacob, negándose a creer que ella tuviera algo que ver en lo que le había pasado.

\- Solo quiero hablar con ella, no la he acusado de nada. - dijo Alice, que no quería creer la idea que tenía en la mente. - Quiero saber si alquien entra en el despacho cuando comeis.

\- Alice, cálmate que te conozco. - dijo Emmett, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo. - Renesmee nunca le haría daño a Jacob. Son amigos. - dijo, ocultando lo que sabía sobre lo que realmente sentía por Jacob. - Piensa mucho antes de actuar.

\- Que si, pesado. - Alice apartó a su hermano de la puerta y se marchó.

El doctor se marchó tras ella tras ponerle más suero a Jacob.

\- Emmett, necesito pedirte un favor. - dijo Jacob, nervioso.

\- Claro. Lo que sea.

\- Yo... Bueno... El doctor me ha recomendado que haga ejercicio... Bueno, en realidad me ha obligado... así que había pensado... tal vez...

Emmett sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al gimnasio?

\- Y que me ayudes a conseguirlo.

\- Claro que si. Estaré encantado.

\- Necesito que seas exigente. La verdad es que me gustaría llegar a ser como tú - se atrevió a decir en voz alta. - estás tan fuerte...

\- Eso va a costar mucho, Jacob.

\- Lo sé... Estoy muy gordo. - murmuró.

\- No lo estoy diciendo por eso. - dijo Emmett, dándole una colleja. - Lo digo por que se tarda años en estar así. Aun estando delgado.

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Le doy tanto asco a la gente que alguien ha estado poniendo laxantes en mi comida. - murmuró, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Emmett volvió a darle una colleja a Jacob. No le gustaba nada que au amigo hablara así de si mismo.

Jacob no dijo nada, seguía pensando en lo que le había ocurrido. "¿Quien ha podido hacerme algo así?"

 **.-.-.-.-**

 **Otro capítulo llegó.**

 **¿que os parece el giro que está dando la historia?**


	8. Corazón roto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8. CORAZÓN ROTO.**

Tras media hora de conversación, Rosalie y Victoria llegaron a una conclusión. Debían hacer que Jacob se alejara de Renesmee, ya que ella no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de él.

Llegaron al hospital a primera hora, antes de ir al trabajo.

Jacob se quedó alucinado al ver a las dos chicas entrar en la habitación del hospital. Hubiera esperado ver a cualquiera menos a ellas.

\- Hola Jacob. ¿Como estás? - dijo Victoria, entrando sonriente en la habitación. - Tienes buena cara.

\- Gracias. Estoy bien. - dijo, sentándose en la cama, cada vez más confuso. - ¿Que hacéis vosotras aquí?

\- Renesmee me dijo que estabas enfermo y pensamos en venir a verte. - dijo Rosalie.

\- Gracias. Y... Renesmee... Ejem... ¿Como está?

\- Ella está muy bien. Queríamos avisarle de que íbamos a venir, para venir a verte las tres juntas, pero esta noche ha dormido en casa de Laurent y no queríamos molestarles. - dijo Victoria, a la que se le daba realmente bien mentir.

\- Lo entiendo... Es normal... - murmuró. - No... no sabía que...

\- Bueno... No quiere que la gente conozca su relación. Solo lo sabemos los más íntimos. - continuó diciendo Victoria.

\- Claro, claro.

Rosalie se volvió para esconder una sonrisa. El plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

\- ¿Has adelgazado, no? - preguntó Rosalie, mirando de nuevo a Jacob.

\- Un poco...

\- Eso es genial. La verdad es que es lo mejor para la empresa. - volvió a hablar Victoria, que se estaba viniendo arriba con sus mentiras. - Supongo que lo entiendes. Al fin y al cabo, trabajamos en una revista de moda.

\- Mi aspecto no es el apropiado. - murmuró Jacob, sintiendo como le costaba salir la voz. - Claro... Lo entiendo...

\- Genial. Supongo que continuarás con la dieta. Te está funcionando muy bien.

\- Claro... La dieta...

\- Renesmee estará muy contenta. - remató Victoria.

Si la habitación hubiera estado en silencio, podría haberse oído el corazón de Jacob partirse en mil pedazos.

\- Gracias por venir a verme. - dijo Jacob, deseando que se marcharan.

\- Adiós. - dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon con una aplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Jacob se quedó sumido en la tristeza. Rosalie y Victoria habían dado a entender que a Renesmee no le agradaba su aspecto y que su amistad no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Él ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio.

...

Alice se había pasado la noche en el apartamento, encerrada en su dormitorio, pensando en como afrontar todo el asunto. Esa mañana, había llamado a Jacob para ver como se encontraba y, tras notar como la tristeza dominaba su voz e insistirle, Jacob al fin le contó lo que había sucedido. Aquello hizo que se decidiera. Todo apuntaba a que había sido ella.

Salió de su dormitorio hecha una furia y fue hacia el de Renesmee, aporreando la puerta hasta que ésta le abrió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Renesmee, aun somnolienta, debido a las pastillas que se tomaba para poder dormir.

\- Vete de mi casa ahora mismo. - dijo, conteniendo como podía la ira que dominaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te vayas de mi casa.

\- Pero... Que ocurre? No entiendo...

\- Es muy simple. O recoges tus cosas ahora mismo o las cojo yo y las tiro por la ventana. - dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Renesmee se quedó paralizada en la puerta del dormitorio. No entendía nada. Nunca antes había visto a Alice tan seria y enfadada.

Seguía parada en el mismo sitio cuando Alice volvió a entrar en el piso y fue hacia ella.

-¡¿Como te has atrevido a hacerle eso a Jacob?! - comenzó a gritar. - ¡Le has estado envenenando!

\- ¿Como dices?

\- Como no te gusta el aspecto de Jacob, decidiste meter laxantes en sus comidas para que adelgazara! Claro, como no está esquelético como todos en tu empresa, no es lo suficientemente bueno, no?

\- Yo no le he hecho nada a Jacob. - gritó también. - Jacob es mi mejor amigo. El único en quien confío.

\- No te creo.

\- ¿Pero por que me dices todo esto? Yo... Yo quiero a Jacob.

\- Y yo. Por eso te quiero fuera de mi casa en una hora.

\- Pero...

\- Me has decepcionado, Renesmee. Pensaba que tu era diferente.

\- Alice.

\- Tienes una hora. O se va todo por la ventana.

Renesmee abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Alice se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando un tremendo portazo.

Cuando al fin logró reaccionar, Renesmee se vistió a toda prisa y fue a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, pero no encontró a Jacob. La habitación que había estado ocupando durante la última semana, estaba vacía.

Salió corriendo de allí y fue hacia la empresa. Tal vez Jacob hubiera ido allí, pero cuando llegó no le encontró a él, sino a Emmett, que llevaba en las manos la última caja con las cosas de Jacob.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Emmett?

\- ¿Como has podido?

\- ¿Como he podido qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Emmett? No entiendo nada. Alice me ha dicho que...

\- Pensaba que le amabas... - la interrumpió, dejando atrás a una alucinada Renesmee sin siquiera mirarla.

Estaba dolido. Aun le costaba creer que Renesmee hubiera podido haberle hecho eso a Jacob. Había algo más en todo el asunto y esperaba poder descubrirlo pronto.

Renesmee se quedó bloqueada, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando. Sin ver por donde iba, fue buscando a Rosalie, a la que encontró tomando una coca cola light en la cafetería, tonteando con James. Respiró hondo y se acercó a ellos,

\- Rosalie, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo, sin andarse por las ramas. No quería estar cerca de James más de lo estrictamente necesário.

\- Hola Renesmee, ¿Qué tal estás? - dijo James, burlón. Renesmee ni le miró.

\- Rosalie?

\- Claro, amiga. Dime.

\- En privado, por favor.

\- Claro. - Rosalie cogió a Renesmee del brazo y fueron hacia el otro lado de la cafetería. - ¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo nerviosa.

\- Lo estoy. Lo estoy. - dijo, intentando calmarse. - Tengo que hacerte una pregunta y espero que me respondas con sinceridad.

\- Claro. Dime.

\- ¿Has echado alguna vez laxantes en la comida a Jacob?

Rosalie se quedó paralizada. ¿Como sabía Renesmee aquello?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Renesmee?

\- Responde, por favor.

\- Claro que no, Renesmee. Yo nunca haría eso. ¿Por quien me tomas? - dijo, intentando que no se le notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Y has visto a alguien que pudiera haberlo hecho?

\- No, claro que no! ¿A qué viene esto?

\- A nada.. A nada.. Tranquila. Gracias. - Renesmee besó la mejilla de su amiga y se marchó hacia su despacho.

Se sentó en la silla del despacho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró hondo mientras notaba las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Solo entendía que alguien había echado laxantes en la comida de Jacob y pensaban que había sido ella. ¿Pero como iba a hacerle aquello a Jacob? ¿Como iba a hacerle aquello a la persona a la que amaba?

Se levantó de golpe y cogió las llaves del coche. No podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que ver a Jacob, por mucho que se opusieran sus amigos.

Cogió el coche y condujo directamente al apartamento. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de cosas tiradas por el suelo. Alice había cumplido con su amenaza y le había tirado sus cosas por la ventana, lámparas incluídas. Pero se olvidó de todo cuando vio el 4x4 de Emmett ponerse en marcha.

\- Jacob! - gritó al verle por la ventanilla! - Jacob!

Jacob, que oyó la voz de Renesmee, se volvió para mirarla, pero apartó la vista de golpe y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado y dolido. Aun no se podía creer que la persona a la que amaba le hubiera echo tanto daño, tanto física como emocionalmente.

\- JACOB! - el coche se puso en marcha y Renesmee echó a correr tras él. - No te vayas, por favor. Te quiero!

Pero ya no pudieron oírla. El coche se alejó y, con él, el amor de su vida.

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola de nuevo. ¿Que os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **Ha ocurrido lo que más temíamos.**

 **Ya sabéis que agradezco cualquier comentario. Si tenéis duda o cualquier cosa que decirme, ya sabéis. Dadle al botoncito de abajo y respondo.**

 **Besitos.**


	9. Comenzando de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9. COMENZANDO DE NUEVO.**

Hacía ya ocho meses, ocho larguísimos y desesperantes meses, que Jacob había desaparecido de su vida y le echaba tanto de menos como el primer día.

Después de recoger las cosas que Alice había tirado por la ventana del apartamento, con la ayuda de algún que otro transeúnte, había ido a vivir con Rosalie, quien a pesar de las discusiones que habían tenido, la había ayudado más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Lo que no sabía era que Rosalie se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que había ocurrido hacía ya ocho meses. Por lo que había hecho y por haberle mentido.

\- ¿Sales con Victoria y conmigo esta noche? - dijo Rosalie, al tiempo que salía del dormitorio. Renesmee estaba en el sofá, en pijama, comiendo bombones.

\- No me apetece, gracias.

\- Pero llevas varios días sin salir de casa, comiendo todo lo que encuentras por el piso.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema? - exclamó, irritada, mirando a su amiga

\- ¿Has engordado?

\- Si. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Acaso te doy asco?

\- No digas tonterías, Renesmee. Solo me preocupo por ti. - dijo, sentándose al lado de su amiga, apartándole un grasiento mechón de pelo de la frente. - No te veo bien y eso no me gusta.

\- Echo de menos a Jacob. - suspiró, reconociéndolo en voz alta. - Y a Alice y Emmett.

\- Me tienes a mí.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - dijo, acariciando la mano de su amiga. - Y te quiero mucho.

\- Yo también.

\- Venga, va. Ve con Victoria. Salid y pasadlo muy bien. - dijo, intentando usar un tono de voz más animado, aunque le estaba resultando muy difícil.

\- Gracias. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, cariño. - Rosalie dejó a su amiga atrás y se marchó con Victoria, que la estaba esperando en el coche.

\- ¿Como está hoy?

\- Va por la segunda caja de bombones.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo.

\- Creo que ya hemos hecho más que suficiente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Victoria, mirando a su arrepentida amiga.

\- Bastante bien que lo sabes.

...

\- Venga, Jacob. Otra serie más de veinte y acabamos por hoy.

\- Dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte! - Emmett cogió las pesas de las manos de Jacob y las dejó en su sitio. - Terminamos. Vayamos a la báscula.

\- ¿Ya ha llegado el día?

\- Si. Hoy es el día de la fecha límite que pusimos.

Jacob se secó el sudor con la toalla y siguió a Emmett. Subió a la báscula y cerró los ojos. Suspiró cuando Emmett le golpeó en el hombro con afecto.

\- Lo conseguimos! . exclamó Jacob, bajándose de la báscula de un salto. - Gracias, Emmett.

\- Tú lo has conseguido. Yo lo conseguí en un año y medio y tú... tío... esto es increíble.

\- Todo ha sido gracias a tí, Emmett.

\- Veinte quilos, Jacob. Has perdido veinte quilos en ocho meses. - Emmett abrazó a Jacob. Le encantaba verle tan bien. - Son casi cuarenta quilos en un año.

\- Aun no me lo puedo creer. - dijo Jacob, emocionado. - Y he conseguido muscularme un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? No sé como no te revientan las camisetas. - bromeó Emmett, haciendo que Jacob se sonrojara. - En serio. Parece que no pueda ser posible, pero tú lo has conseguido. Tú y solo tú.

\- Tú y Alice sois lo mejor que tengo en mi vida.

\- Vamos a celebrarlo!

Tras ducharse y vestirse, ambos salieron del gimnasio y fueron en busca de Alice, a la consulta en la que se había asociado al poco tiempo de llegar a Nueva Orleans.

Tras llegar a la ciudad e instalarse, Jacob había ido a vivir con Emmett. Necesitaba concentrarse en su nueva vida y en su entrenamiento. Aunque había hablado con Alice todos los días, pero no se habían visto en los últimos siete meses y medio y la había echado mucho de menos. Se moría de ganas de verla y abrazarla. Además, quería ver la cara que se le quedaría al verle tan cambiado.

Jacob se puso las gafas nuevas, mucho más actuales y modernas que las anteriores, y fue hacia la puerta de su despacho. Llamó a la puerta y esperó.

\- ¿Tiene cita? - Jacob no habló, solo negó con la cabeza. - Pues si no tiene cita previa, no puedo atenderle. - dijo Alice sin fijarse en el hombre que tenía delante.

\- ¿Ahora tengo que pedir hora para ver a mi mejor amiga?

Alice miró mejor a Jacob, que sonrió al ver a su amiga tan alucinada. Ésta gritó y saltó a sus brazos al reconocerle.

\- Dios mío! ¿Eres tú?

\- Depende de quien sea ese tú.

\- Si! Eres tú! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos! - exclamó, besando la mejilla de su amigo. - Estás hecho un pibonazo, Jacob.

\- Vaya, gracias.

\- Si no lo veo no creería que fuera posible. Aun no me creo que lo hayas conseguido.

\- ¿No me creías capaz?

\- Claro que si, tonto, pero es que ha sido mucho cambio en muy poco tiempo. Eres increíble.

\- Gracias.

\- Solo necesito saber una cosa. - dijo Alice, acariciando es rostro de su amigo, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Eres feliz?

\- Mucho.

\- Entonces yo también lo soy.

\- ¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta? - dijo Emmett, apareciendo a su lado.

\- Gracias por lograr que sus ojos brillen de nuevo. - dijo Alice, abrazando bien fuerte a su hermano. - Te quiero más de lo que nunca admitiré en voz alta.

\- Pues ya lo has dicho.

\- Por primera y última vez, así que no te acostumbres.

Todos rieron, felices por estar juntos de nuevo.

...

Jacob se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. A penas recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, solo sabía que le dolía la espalda de haber dormido en el suelo. Estaba en el salón del pequeño apartamento de Alice, a la que no veía por ninguna parte.

\- Dios, que dolor de cabeza. - dijo Emmett, levantándose con dificultad del sofá. - ¿Soy yo o están taladrando algo por aquí cerca?

\- Eres tú, pero tranquilo. No eres el único con dolor de cabeza. - dijo Jacob, hablando en voz baja. Si alzaba la voz, le dolería más la cabeza.

\- ¿Como llegamos hasta aquí?

\- No lo sé. No me acuerdo casi de nada.

\- Yo solo recuerdo a una rubia con unas tetas enormes.

\- Vaya. Gracias, supongo. - dijo una voz desconocida.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta del baño. Allí había una chica vestida con un minúsculo juego de ropa interior negro.

\- ¿Y tú quien eres? - dijo Emmett, poniéndose una camiseta.

\- Una amiga de Alice. Nos conocimos anoche. - dijo, al ver que ninguno de los chicos parecía recordarla. - En la discoteca. Nos bebimos unos cuantos chupitos sin manos y uno se me cayó por encima. Y tú me limpiaste el whisky del escote con la lengua. - dijo, mirando a Emmett, que se puso como un tomate al recordarlo. - Veo que ya os vais acordando.

\- Yo recuero que... Oh Dios. - exclamó Jacob. - Creo que Alice me besó.

\- Mi hermano le estaba lamiendo el escote a mi ligue y me aburría. - dijo Alice, saliendo del dormitorio en camiseta y braguitas. - Pero no te preocupes. Solo fue un beso de amigos.

\- Claro. Tu lengua tocó la mía con mucho cariño. - bromeó Jacob, haciendo reír a Alice, que se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

\- ¿A que Jacob es muy guapo?

\- Está muy bueno. - dijo la chica. - Además, eres muy simpático y agradable.

\- Vaya, gracias. - dijo Jacob, sonrojándose. No estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. - Poco a poco te voy recordando y tú también me caíste muy bien.

\- Que majo eres. - dijo, dándole un pellizco a Jacob en la mejilla. - Y tú eres un cañonazo. - dijo la chica, acercáncose a Emmett y acariciando su pecho por debajo de la camiseta.

\- Tú también. - dijo Emmett, comenzando a sentirse en su salsa, pero un poco incómodo por la presencia de su hermana.

\- ¿Te importa, Alice? - dijo la chica, sin mirarla.

\- Claro que no. Nosotras ya hemos acabado. - dijo Alice, cogiendo a Jacob del brazo y yendo hacia la cocina. - ¿Tienes hambre, Jacob?

\- Un poco. - reconoció, alucinado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Emmett y la chica fueron hacia el dormitorio de Alice, mientras que ésta y Jacob comenzaron a desayunar.

\- Alice, no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

\- Ya sabes el qué. - dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al dormitorio.

\- Sigues siendo tan antiguo como siempre.

\- Es que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

\- Lo sé, por eso te quiero tanto.

\- Alice ...

\- A ver, Jacob. Es muy simple. Anoche ligué con Andrea, hemos echado unos polvos increíbles y ya está. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Somos jóvenes y solteras. Disfrutamos de nuestra sexualidad sin dañar a nadie.

\- Si, claro. Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Como estás? - preguntó, cambiando de tema.

\- Muy bien.

\- Jacob, en serio. - dijo, tomando su mano con cariño. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Estoy bien, Alice. - dijo Jacob, intentando no pensar en Renesmee, a quien no había podido olvidar. - Emmett me ha ayudado mucho, y no solo con la gimnasia.

\- Emmett es un amor.

\- Es un gran amigo. Gracias a él puedo comenzar una nueva vida.

\- Y va a ser espectacular.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Os venís a vivir conmigo? - dijo de repente. Se moría de ganas de volver a vivir con los chicos de su vida.

\- No sé lo que va a querer hacer Emmett. Además, ¿este piso no es un poco pequeño?

\- Pues vente tu.

\- Yo encantado.

Jacob sonrió. Había echado mucho de menos a su amiga, y con ella a su caracter alegre. Seguro que viviendo con ella de nuevo, pensaría menos en Renesmee, a la que echaba mucho de menos. Aunque no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta. No pensaba admitir que echaba de menos a la persona que tanto daño le había hecho.

\- Pues en cuanto Emmett acabe de follar, lo hablamos.

\- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esta forma tan clara que tienes de hablar. - dijo Jacob, dejando la taza de café encima de la mesa.

\- No tienes otro remedio. Yo siempre hablo así. Y no pienso cambiarlo.

\- No quiero que lo hagas. Dejarías de ser Alice. - dijo, haciéndola sonreír. - ¿Qué tal va por el trabajo?

\- Genial. Lo único que no me ha gustado es vivir sola. - dijo, poniendo morritos de pena. - Pero el trabajo ha sido muy reconfortante. El trabajo y mis ligues.

Jacob rió.

Ambos se vistieron y salieron del apartamento. Dieron un paseo por la ciudad, cogidos del brazo, disfrutando por primera vez de la ciudad en la que habían decidido comenzar una nueva vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y aquí llegó otro capítulo. Sé que son capítulos cortos. Pero tranquilos. Más largos llegarán.**


	10. Te echo de menos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPITULO 10. TE ECHO DE MENOS.**

Jacob trabajaba en una empresa como ayudante de dirección, llevando la economía de la empresa y asuntos varios. Le gustaba mucho el trabajo, era lo que siempre había deseado hacer, pero no le llenaba por completo. Echaba mucho, muchísimo de menos a Renesmee. Y lo que era peor, se sentía fatal por echar de menos a la persona que la había intoxicado, lo cual había echo que perdiera mucho peso en poco tiempo de forma insana y acabara ingresado en el hospital tras darse un golpe en la cabeza al desmayarse mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

\- Toc, toc. ¿Se puede?

Jacob levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Alice en la puerta de su despacho. Llevaba un par de bolsas en las manos.

\- ¿Comemos juntos? - dijo, alzando las manos con las bolsas.

\- Claro que si.

\- Comida sana, por supuesto. - dijo, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Habla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Estabas pensando en ella, verdad? - Jacob no respondió. Con Alice no era necesario. - Lo entiendo, de verdad.

\- ¿Es normal, después de tanto tiempo?

\- Claro que si. Estabas enamorado de ella. Y esos sentimientos no se olvidan de un día para otro. - dijo, acariciando el brazo de su amigo. - Jacob...

\- Dime.

\- No me jodas! - exclamó. - No me digas que aun le quieres. - Jacob no respondió. - Joder, Jacob. ¿Después de todo lo que sucedió? Eres tonto.

\- Lo sé...

\- Aix, mi niño. - abrazó a Jacob, que correspondió a su abrazo de inmediato. - Tranquilo. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Como sabías que me había enamorado de ella?

\- Me lo decían tus ojos.

\- Tendré que empezar a llevar gafas de sol. - bromeó Jacob, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

\- Salimos esta noche, vale? Vamos a ligarnos a unas tías.

\- Yo no sé ligar, Alice.

\- Bueno, pues nos vamos de fiesta, a pasarlo bien bailando. Solo nosotros dos. ¿Te apetece?

\- Pero sin chupitos de eso amnésicos. Quiero recordar lo que hago en cada momento.

\- Claro, tranquilo. Solo beberemos Whisky.

\- Eres de lo que no hay, - dijo Jacob, encantado de tener a Alice a su lado.

\- Por eso me quieres tanto. Soy un amor. - dijo Alice, sonriendo, poniendo cara de niña buena. - Oye, la verdad es que no solo he venido para comer junto. La verdad es que...necesito hablar contigo.

\- Claro. Dime.

\- Hay un chico en la oficina. Es muy majo y simpático. La verdad es que me siento un poco rara. - dijo, poniéndose seria de repente. - Ayer me invitó a salir.

\- Vaya... ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Aun no le he dicho nada. No sé qué decirle. Estoy preocupada. - realmente se la veía preocupada, algo raro en ella. - Hace muchos años que no salgo con un hombre.

\- Estás nerviosa! - exclamó Jacob. La conocía y podía ver en sus ojos que le gustaba mucho ese chico. - No me lo puedo creer.

\- Ni yo!

\- Pero me acabas de decir que querías salir a ligar.

\- No sé ni lo que quiero. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, histérica. - Estoy tan nerviosa que no me he atrevido a decirle que si.

\- Pero a ver, Alice. ¿A ti te gusta ese chico? - dijo Jacob, acercándose a ella.

\- Si... Jasper es genial.

\- Pues entonces, si te gusta, sal con él. Y olvídate de salir a ligar.

\- Debería decirle que si, verdad? - Jacob asintió con la cabeza. - Si. Mañana, cuando le vea en la consulta, iré a verle y le diré que si que quiero salir con él.

\- Así me gusta.

\- Jasper me ha dicho que su hermana pasará unos días con él. Tal vez, podríamos salir los cuatro. Así ella no se queda sola en casa y yo no estaría tan nerviosa por estar a solas con Jasper.

\- Alice ...

\- Porfa... Va... Jacob... - Alice puso morritos, intentando dar pena a Jacob. Este sonrió y Alice comenzó a dar brincos por el despacho. - Nos lo pasaremos genial!

...

Rosalie llegó a casa del despacho y, como cada día, encontró a Renesmee tumbada en el sofá, esta vez comiendo bollos de chocolate. Rosalie suspiró. No le gustaba nada ver así a su mejor amiga.

\- Renesmee, esto no puede seguir así. - dijo, quitandole el mando de la mano y parando el televisor. - Llevas meses sin aparecer por el despacho, te pasas el día comiendo y viendo la tele.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Que he engordado veinte quilos?

\- Que no es sano, ese es el problema. Vas a enfermar! - exclamó, harta.

\- Rosalie, si tanto te molesto, me voy.

\- No me molestas, no digas tonterías, es solo que no me gusta verte así. - Rosalie se sentó al lado de Renesmee y le pasó la mano por el pelo. - Tu pelo parece un estropajo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Tenías razón. - sollozó, intentando no ponerse a llorar. - Echo de menos a Jacob.

\- ¿Y por qué no le llamas y hablas con él?

\- Se ha cambiado de número. - sollozó de nuevo. - Cree que le ponía laxantes en la comida para que adelgazara por que no me gustaba su aspecto.

\- Joder...

\- Alice me lo dijo la última vez que la llamé. Creen que quería hacerle cambiar a la fuerza. - lloró. Ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas. - Yo nunca haría algo así. Le quiero!

\- No digas eso, Renesmee.

\- ¿Porqué no, si es lo que siento?

\- Por que solo te estás haciendo daño a ti misma.

\- Desde que se fue, solo tengo ganas de comer y dormir. - continuó llorando. - Así no pienso en lo que me duele el odio que siente por mí.

\- Renesmee, eres una mujer joven, atractiva, inteligente y exitosa, dueña de una empresa de mucho éxito. No puedes estar así por un hombre.

\- Ah no?

\- Pues claro que no! Tú vales mucho más que para eso.

\- Ya...

\- Jacob se fue. Acéptalo.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Rosalie la siguió y se detuvieron frente al espejo.

\- Estás tan delgada... - comentó Renesmee.

\- Lo se...

\- Y yo estoy tan gorda...

\- Estás muy guapa. - dijo Rosalie, mirándola con envidia.

\- He engordado mucho.

\- Estás muy guapa. - repitió. - Me gustaría ser como tú.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - exclamó Renesmee, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

\- Lo tienes todo. - murmuró, bajando la vista. - La verdad es que siempre he querido ser como tú.

\- Pero... Entonces...

\- Lo sé, soy una amargada, antipática, borde... Pero es que no sé como ser agradable.

\- Solo tienes que aprender a vivir sin que te importe lo que piensen y digan los demás. - dijo Renesmee, tomando las manos de su amiga. - Eres una gran persona.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Claro que si. Me has estando aguantando durante este último año. Tienes una paciencia enorme conmigo.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga. No te iba a dejar tirada en la calle. - Rosalie estaba emocionada ante todo lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga. No merecía sus palabras. Ella era la causante de todo su dolor. - Siempre me has ayudado en todo.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte mañana?

\- Es el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Siempre paso unos días con él por estas fechas.

\- Espero que el viaje vaya muy bien. - dijo Renesmee, sonriendo. - ¿Le saludarás de mi parte?

\- Dalo por hecho.

Después de una noche de sofá, peli y manta, Renesmee fue a dormir.

Rosalie no podía dejar de pensar en el daño que le había hecho a su amiga y tomó una decisión. Debía hacer algo. Enmendar el daño infligido.

Cogió una de las cajas de bombones de Renesmee y comenzó a comer mientras se ponía en el ordenador a buscar a Jacob. Tenía que localizarlo. Tenía que pedirle perdón y lograr que hablara con Renesmee.

...

Jacob salió de los vestuarios junto a Emmett, que fue hacia la recepción del gimnasio a ligar con la recepcionista.

\- ¿Te espero fuera? - preguntó Jacob, sonriendo.

\- Tardaré un rato. - dijo Emmett, sonriendo con picardía.

Jacob rió y fue hacia la puerta, aunque no llegó a salir. Una atractiva chica rubia se detuvo frente a él.

\- Hola. Disculpe. - Jacob miró a la chica. Se quedó paralizado al reconocerla. Era Rosalie. - ¿Podría ayudarme?

\- Cla-claro. Al menos lo intentaré.

\- Genial. - dijo, aliviada. - Estoy buscando a alguien. He ido a un par de sitios y me han dicho que puedo encontrarle aquí.

Jacob no lograba entender qué estaba haciendo Rosalie allí. ¿A quien estaba buscando?

\- ¿A quien busca?

\- A un chico. Se llama Jacob.

\- ¿Jacob que más?

\- Pues no sé como se apellida... - murmuró Rosalie. - La verdad es que aun no sé como he logrado encontrarle. Es amigo de él. - dijo al ver a Emmett. - Siempre iban juntos.

\- ¿Jacob Black? - preguntó Jacob, cada vez más sorprendido y confuso.

\- Si. Creo que sí. - sonrió levemente, al ver que su búsqueda no había sido inútil. - Tengo que hablar con él. Es muy importante.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

\- Es que... Bueno... Hace un tiempo que le conocí y yo... no le traté nada bien. Y la verdad es que quería pedirle perdón por haber sido tan mala persona con él.

\- Gracias, Rosalie, pero no es necesario que te disculpes.

\- ¿Qué? - Rosalie miró a Jacob, al que no reconoció hasta que le miró a los ojos. - Jacob, ¿eres tú?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te ha pasado?

\- Me puse muy enfermo y me obligaron a cuidarme.

\- Pues ha funcionado. - murmuró, alucinada. Nunca hubiera pensado que ese chico musculoso y atractivo era Jacob. - Yo... Jacob... Lo lamento. Fui una sinvergüenza y una mala persona contigo.

\- Lo fuiste.

\- Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

\- Estás perdonada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme. - Jacob se volvió para marcharse, pero Rosalie le cogió de la muñeca para impedir que se marchara. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

\- Renesmee te echa mucho de menos.

\- Eso... Eso no me incumbe. - dijo, poniéndose nervioso.

\- Verás... Hay algo que debes saber. Tú crees que Renesmee hizo una cosa, pero no fue ella. - comenzó a decir Rosalie, dispuesta a decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

\- No sé a que te refieres.

\- Crees que ella... Que ella... Verás, ella no te puso...

\- Oye, Rosalie. Agradezco que hayas venido desde Nueva York para disculparte en persona, pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar nada más. Me marcho.

Jacob se dio la vuelta, en busca de Emmett, que seguía muy entretenido con la recepcionista. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se marchaba.

Dejó atrás a Rosalie y se fue a toda prisa, nervioso, hacia la consulta de Alice. Había quedado allí con ella para la cita con Jasper y la hermana de éste. Como aun era temprano, decidió ir a tomar un café a la cafetería de al lado. No podía dejar de pensar en la visita de Rosalie. Seguía sorprendido por su disculpa, aunque le agradó ver como se había sorprendido al verle. Tal vez era cierto que, como le había dicho Alice, estaba irreconocible.

Su móvil sonó, pero no respondió. Al ver que era Alice, pagó su café y fue hacia la consulta.

\- Jacob, por fin llegas. - dijo Alice, que estaba al lado del ascensor, histérica perdida. Estaba espectacular, vestida con un vestido negro bastante recatado, que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. - Estoy muy nerviosa. La hermana de Jasper ha llegado hace unos minutos y yo estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque!

\- Pero cálmate un poco. - dijo Jacob, tomando su mano. - Relájate.

\- No puedo.

\- Claro que puedes.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Claro que si.

\- No lo sé. No estoy segura.

\- Por Dios, Alice. Ni que esta fuera tu primera cita.

\- Es la primera que me importa en muchos años. - fueron hacia su despacho y se sentó en su silla. Jacob cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle aire a su amiga, que cerró los ojos. - Dios, parezco una adolescente.

\- Todo va a salir bien.

\- Todo va a salir bien. - repitió Alice, intentando calmarse.

\- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

\- Si. Nos lo pasaremos muy bien.

\- ¿Estás preparada?

\- No.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Si. Lo estoy. Venga. Vamos a buscarles.

Jacob y Alice fueron cogidos del brazo hacia el despacho de Jasper. A través del cristal grabado pudieron ver dos figuras. Ambos respiraron hondo y Alice llamó a la puerta.

\- Por fin habéis llegado. - dijo Jasper al abrir la puerta, aunque solo tenía ojos para Alice. - Estás muy guapa.

\- Tú también. - respondió Alice, sonrojándose.

Jacob alucinó. La atrevida y alocada Alice estaba en modo tímido. Nunca antes la había visto así.

Disimuladamente, Jacob le dio un codazo a su amiga para que reaccionara,

\- Eh, si. Perdonad. Jasper, te presento a mi amigo Jacob. Jacob, este es Jasper. También es psicólogo.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Jacob. - dijo Jasper, tendiéndole su mano. - Al fin conozco al famoso Jacob. Alice no ha dejado de hablar de ti.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Es que te echaba de menos. - dijo Alice, sonriendo a Jacob.

\- Permitid me que os presente a mi hermana. Se quedará unos días en mi casa. Ha venido desde Nueva York.

Jacob y Alice se quedaron paralizados al ver a la chica que salía del baño.

\- Joder. - murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo. - Lo siento mucho, Jasper. Pero creo que no voy a poder acudir a la cita. - dijo Rosalie, apartando la mirada de Jacob.

\- ¿Porqué no? - preguntó Jasper, mirando a su hermana.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Yo también tengo que marcharme. - dijo Jacob, marchándose a toda prisa.

No podía seguir allí, con Rosalie frente a él. A pesar de que la había perdonado, no podía olvidar el daño que le había hecho con sus gestos y palabras. Además, en cuanto la miraba, se acordaba de Renesmee y no quería volver a pensar en ella.

\- Jacob!

\- Déjame, Rosalie.

\- Pero tengo que decirte una cosa.

\- No quiero escucharte! - echó a correr por los pasillos, escuchando en todo momento el sonido de unos tacones tras él.

\- Pero Renesmee...

\- No quiero saber nada de Renesmee, ni de ti ni de nadie de esa empresa. - dijo, deteniéndose de golpe. - Esa ya no es mi vida. Si me fui de Nueva York fue por algo.

\- Pero...

\- Conseguisteis que me alegrara por perder peso cuando me puse enfermo. - exclamó, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo todos aquellos sentimientos. - Joder! Podría haberme matado!

\- Lo sé. Renesmee me contó lo de tu desmayo.

\- No quiero volver a oír ese nombre. - dijo entre dientes.

\- Pero... Pensaba que te gustaba.

\- No... Solo éramos amigos... - dijo Jacob, volviéndose de nuevo. No quería recordar aquellos sentimientos.

\- No te creo.

\- Me da igual lo que creas.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo Jacob de siempre... Por mucho que haya cambiado tú cuerpo, tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo. Pero estás asustado. - dijo Rosalie, acariciando el rostro de Jacob. - Asustado por lo que sientes.

\- ¿No te da asco tocarme? ¿Ya no soy un gordo asqueroso?

Rosalie apartó la mano de golpe y bajó la vista avergonzada por como había tratado a Jacob en el pasado.

\- Lo lamento.

\- Ya te he perdonado, Rosalie, pero ello no significa que quiera seguir escuchándote.

\- Pero...

\- Por primera vez en tu vida, piensa en alguien que no seas tu.

\- Lo estoy haciendo. Por eso estoy aquí.

\- Entonces déjame vivir mi vida. Me ha costado mucho lograr lo que tengo ahora. Por favor, no me lo fastidies haciendo que recuerde lo que tanto daño me hizo. - suplicó Jacob, partiendo el corazón de Rosalie. En ese momento se dio cuenta del dolor que había causado.

\- De acuerdo. - se rindió.

Jacob dejó atrás a Rosalie y se marchó a casa.

Rosalie volvió al despacho de su hermano, pero no entró en él. Desde fuera oyó habar y reir a su hermano y Alice. Sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía reír.

\- Tengo que hablar con Renesmee. - se dijo a si misma. - Ambos se aman. Deberían estar juntos.

...

Renesmee entró en el dormitorio de Rosalie y se subió en la bicicleta estática que tenía allí. Había decidido que ya era hora de moverse del sofá.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y, sin dejar de pedalear, respondió.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- Hola nena!_

\- Hola, Rosalie. ¿como va por Nueva Orleans? ¿Va todo bien con tu hermano?

 _\- Todo va genial. Oye, Renesmee, tienes que venir._

 _-_ ¿A donde? ¿A Nueva Orleans?

 _\- Si. De inmediato._

\- ¿Pero para qué quieres que vaya?

 _\- Es... Bueno... Es por Jacob._

\- Oh... ¿Que que pasa con Jacob? - preguntó, nerviosa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al hablar de Jacob.

 _\- Le he visto._

 _-_ ¿Como que le has visto? - exclamó, dejando de pedalear de golpe. - ¿Y como está? ¿Ha recuperado el peso? ¿Ya está sano?

 _\- Mucho más que eso. - dijo, recordando el perfecto cuerpo musculado de Jacob. - Tienes que venir a hablar con él, arreglar las cosas._

\- Tú nunca has querido que hubiera nada entre Jacob y yo. - murmuró.

 _\- Eso fue hace un año. Ahora las cosas son distintas._

\- No se, Rose. Jacob no quiere verme.

 _\- ¿Y qué más da?_

 _-_ Pero...

 _\- Joder, Renesmee. Al menos inténtalo, no? Si no lo haces, seguro que lo lamentas toda la vida._

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a su hermano, diciéndole que se marchaba al apartamento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **He aquí de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	11. No tengo valor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 11. NO TENGO VALOR.**

Renesmee no durmió nada aquella noche. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Rosalie le había contado. Al fin sabía donde estaba Jacob, pero no se atrevía a ir. Al fin y al cabo, Jacob le odiaba y se había marchado para no estar cerca de ella.

\- No, no pienso ir. - se dijo a si misma, levantándose de la cama. - Jacob me odia. No quiere verme. No puedo dejar que me vea así. Estoy horrible.

Fue hacia la nevera y la abrió. Iba a coger una bolsa de bollos de chocolate, pero la soltó al momento. No. No podía seguir afrontando los problemas a base de comida. Debía ser fuerte.

Iba a tumbarse en el sofá, pero tampoco podía seguir así, así que se vistió y decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Paseó por la ciudad cerca una hora, vagando sin rumbo, hasta acabar frente al edificio de apartamentos donde había vivido con Jacob, Alice y Emmett. Inevitablemente, se puso a llorar. Recordar aquellos momentos la ponían triste. Sobretodo el momento en que vio a su amigo marchar para siempre.

\- ¿Renesmee?

Renesmee cerró los ojos. Para una vez que salía de casa y tenía que encontrarse con ella.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Decidió no decirle nada, así que comenzó a caminar de camino a casa.

\- Renesmee, ¿es que no piensas hablarme?

Continuó caminando en silencio, deseando que se marchara y la dejara en paz.

\- Por Dios, Renesmee. Aquello sucedió hace más de año y medio. ¿Es que no me vas a perdonar nunca?

\- Te acogí en mi casa cuando te echó tu marido y te follaste a mi prometido en mi propia cama! - gritó, volviéndose hacia su hermana. - Da igual que solo fuera una vez y que fuera hace casi dos años, me traicionaste y eso no te lo voy a perdonar nunca.

\- Lo entiendo. - dijo Bella, mirando con tristeza a su hermana. Había lamentado lo ocurrido desde el primer momento. - ¿Al menos te lo puedo explicar?

\- No.

\- Iba borracha y James se sentó a mi lado para hablar conmigo. No sé lo que ocurrió, solo recuerdo estar en la cama con él encima y tú en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- Bella, no me vengas con cuentos. Tú no bebes. - dijo, deteniéndose, mirando al fin a su hermana.

\- Exacto. James me invitó a tomar una copa, y tras una vino otra... No sé... No sé lo que ocurrió en realidad. - murmuró.

Renesmee se acercó a su hermana y la miró directamente a los ojos. Su gesto se relajó y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza. Sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos... - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose a llorar. - Te he necesitado tanto en este tiempo...

\- Dios, pequeña. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? - dijo, mirando a su hermana. - Estás tan...

\- Gorda.

\- Diferente.

\- Pero muy gorda.

\- Estabas demasiado delgada, ahora estás mucho mejor. - dijo, acariciando el rostro de su hermana. - Solo me ha sorprendido verte en chándal y con esos pelos de loca.

\- Estoy deprimida.

\- ¿Es por James?

\- James me importa bien poco. Es por Jacob. - dijo, sentándose en el banco que tenía a dos metros. - Me enamoré de él y él se marchó. Creyó que hice una cosa horrible, pero yo no lo hice. Le quiero tal y como es. - sacó el móvil del bolsillo del chándal y buscó una foto de Jacob. - Es perfecto, verdad?

Bella miró la foto, pero no dijo nada. Nunca creyó que ese tipo de hombre fuera el tipo de su hermana. Al menos después de ver los pibones con los que había salido anteriormente.

\- Sé que no llama la atención por su físico, pero es tan simpático, amable, buen amigo... Me enamoré de él con el tiempo, pero él nunca ha sentido eso por mí. - comenzó a llorar de nuevo, como siempre que pensaba en Jacob. - Solo me dan ganas de comer y dormir.

\- Pues tenemos que poner remedio a eso. - dijo Bella, cogiéndola de la mano. - Tienes que mirar por ti, por ponerte bien. Después miraremos que podemos hacer con Jacob.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

\- Claro que si. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Tengo que cuidar de ti.

\- ¿Después de lo mal que te he tratado?

\- Prefiero pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas. Venga, vamos a mi casa. Tenemos que arreglar esa mata de pelo.

Renesmee rió y se dejó llevar por su hermana hasta el apartamento de ésta.

Tras una larga sesión de peluquería, Renesmee se miró al espejo y sonrió por primera vez en meses. Se sentía como nueva con ese cambio de look.

\- El moreno te queda de lujo.

\- Me has hecho mechas rojas.

\- ¿No te gusta? He pensado que te quedarían muy bien, y no me equivocaba.

\- Me gusta mucho, Bella. - dijo Renesmee, abrazando a su hermana. - Creo que es lo que necesitaba. Un cambio para empezar de nuevo.

\- Jacob se va a quedar de piedra cuando vea lo buena que estás. - dijo Bella. Renesmee le había contado lo ocurrido y le había dicho lo mismo que Rosalie. Tenía que ir a buscarle para contarle la verdad.

\- Seguro que no querrá verme.

\- Lo hará. Y te escuchará. Aunque tengamos que atarle a una silla. - dijo Bella, haciendo reír de nuevo a Renesmee. - Nos marcharemos en un par de días.

\- ¿Tú no trabajas?

\- Cogeré la semana de vacaciones que me deben.

\- Gracias, Bella. Por todo.

\- No es nada. - se encogió de hombros y fue a servir un par de copas de vino. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro. - cogió su copa de vino y bebió un par de sorbos.

\- ¿Por qué vas en chándal?

\- Mi ropa se me ha quedado pequeña. - dijo, bajando la voz. - He engordado veinte quilos.

\- Bueno, pues mañana nos vamos de compras. - vació su copa y volvió a llenarla. Hizo lo mismo con la copa de Renesmee.

\- No sé a que tiendas ir. A donde yo iba, no venden ropa grande. - dijo, señalándose a si misma.

\- Yo si conozco sitios. - dijo Bella, sonriendo. - Y encontraremos ropa de lo más estilosa.

\- Quiero comprarme unos vaqueros. - dijo Renesmee, bebiendo. De repente, se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

\- Jacob y yo nos emborrachamos una vez bebiendo vino. - sollozó. - Todo me recuerda a él. Ni siquiera me pudo beber un té sin ponerme a llorar.

\- Pronto lo solucionaremos. Iremos a verle y hablarás con él.

\- No sé si tengo valor.

\- Eres una Cullen. Logramos superarlo todo por que somos las mejores.

Renesmee sonrió. Bella siempre tan optimista.

Esa noche bebieron, hablaron y rieron como tantas veces habían hecho en el pasado.

...

Jacob se despertó cuando oyó un tremendo golpe. Se iba a levantar para ver qué era lo que había pasado, pero cuando oyó risas, se quedó al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió un poco y vio a Alice y Jasper al lado de la puerta de entrada. Se estaban besando.

 _\- Gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa. - dijo Jasper, posando sus manos sobre la cintura de Alice. - Sabía que eras divertida, pero lo de hoy ha sido maravilloso._

 _\- También me lo he pasado muy bien. - dijo Alice, acariciando los brazos de Jasper. - Lamento que Jacob se marchara así, de repente. Pero tu hermana fue muy cruel con él en Nueva York._

 _\- Lo lamento mucho._

 _\- Tú no tienes la culpa._

 _\- Pero me sabe mal por Jacob. Por lo que me has contado y lo poco que vi, me di cuenta de que es un buen chico. - dijo Jasper. Jacob sonrió. - Aunque por lo que me contabas, me lo imaginaba distinto. Físicamente._

 _\- Antes era un poco diferente, pero gracias a tu hermana y a sus amiguitas, se vio obligado a dar un cambio muy radical. - dijo Alice con voz triste. - Pero poco a poco va volviendo a ser el mismo. Los ojos vuelven a brillarle. Eso es lo más importante._

 _\- Claro que si. - dijo Jasper, dando un breve beso a Alice en los labios. - Debería marcharme._

 _\- ¿No quieres entrar a tomar una copa?_

 _\- Claro que si, pero creo que debería volver. Quiero pasarme a ver a Rosalie. No la he visto bien hoy._

 _\- Si... Yo la he visto distinta. - dijo Alice. La había visto más humana._

 _\- Que coincidencia, verdad? Que os hubierais conocido en Nueva York._

 _\- Era el destino. - dijo Alice. Besó a Jasper en la mejilla y le abrazó. - Gracias por esta noche._

 _\- Y por las que están por venir._

Se besaron en los labios y Jasper se marchó. Jacob se limpió las lágrimas, se había emocionado al ver tan feliz a su amiga, y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Alice la abrió de golpe y, sin querer, le golpeó con la puerta en la cara.

\- Au! Que daño!

\- ¿Pero qué estabas haciendo detrás de la puerta? - dijo Alice, mirando el pómulo de Jacob. - Dios, ¿te he hecho mucho daño?

\- No. Me has hecho cosquillas. - ironizó Jacob, saliendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Tenía el pómulo rojo, tirando a morado. - Siento haber estado escuchando, pero oí un golpe y miré a ver qué era.

\- Tranquilo.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - dijo Jacob. Alice asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia. - Entonces yo también lo soy.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que nuestra felicidad sea completa, no?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Rosalie? Cuando te siguió por el despacho.

\- Me pidió perdón por lo mal que me había tratado e insistía en hablar de Renesmee. - dijo, maldiciéndose por haber mencionado aquel nombre.

\- ¿Qué decía de esa?

\- Que yo pensaba que había hecho algo y que no era verdad. - dijo, recordando la conversación de Rosalie.

\- ¿A qué se refería?

\- No lo sé. Le pedí que me respetara y me marché.

\- Jacob... - suspiró acariciando el pómulo herido de su amigo. - No mereces sufrir tanto. Tú eres un buen chico que nunca ha hecho daño a nadie. ¿Porqué tienen que hacértelo a ti?

\- Olvidémoslo, por favor. - Alice asintió. - Me voy a dormir.

\- Voy contigo.

Alice se tumbó en la cama con Jacob y le abrazó. Cansado de fingir ser fuerte, lloró y lloró hasta quedar dormido. Asumió que aun amaba a Renesmee y que nunca iba a poner olvidarla. Pero debía ser fuerte e intentar dejar escondidos aquellos sentimientos.

...

Era sábado por la mañana y los tres amigos se levantaron temprano. Jasper había mandado un mensaje a Alice y habían quedado en desayunar todos con él y un par de amigos suyos.

Charlie y Alexandra eran hermanos y conocían a Jasper del instituto. Eran amigos desde entonces. En cuanto entraron en el restaurante, Alexandra se fijó de inmediato en uno de los chicos. Jacob sonrió. Como siempre, Emmett había ligado, pero se quedó enormemente sorprendido cuando Alexandra se sentó a su lado y, en la mitad del desayuno, colocó su mano en su muslo. Jacob, que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, se puso nervioso. Muy nervioso. Alice, que se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo, con disimulo levantó un poco el mantel de la mesa y sonrió al ver como Alexandra acariciaba el muslo de Jacob por debajo de la mesa.

\- Jacob, me acompañas? Acabo de recibir un mensaje que tienes que ver. - dijo Alice al ver los ojos suplicantes de Jacob.

\- Claro. - dijo Jacob, agradecido.

\- Disculpadnos. Enseguida volvemos.

\- Claro. Id tranquilos. - dijo Jasper, guiñándole un ojo a Alice, que se sonrojó.

\- Dios mío! dios mío! - exclamó cuando metió a Jacob en el baño de los chicos. - Esa tía te quiere follar!

\- No chilles!

\- He visto como te ha mirado al verte entrar y encima estaba a punto de manosearte el paquete por debajo de la mesa!

\- Dios, no me lo recuerdes. - dijo Jacob, cuyo rostro era de color rojo intenso. - Que vergüenza.

\- Casi me meo de la risa. - dijo Alice, riendo sin disimulo. - Va cachonda perdida!

\- Y yo. - reconoció Jacob.

\- Pues tírate-la.

\- Yo no sé hacer eso. - dijo Jacob, a quien le avergonzaba hablar de aquellos temas. - Además, no la conozco de nada.

\- Y qué?

\- Que podría ser una loca.

\- Podría ser. - dijo Alice, intentando controlar el ataque de risa que le había dado. - Y podría ser el cambio que necesitas.

\- La verdad es que es simpática.

\- Ves? Ya tiene algo bueno. - se acercó a él y le cogió de la mano. - Y es guapa.

\- Mucho.

Alexandra era una mujer atractiva de treinta años, de metro ochenta, pelirroja de pelo corto y ojos verdes.

\- Jasper me ha dicho que es muy maja.

\- Me habéis hecho una encerrona! - exclamó Jacob. Alice sonrió. - Sois... Sois...

\- Tus mejores amigos. - Alice abrazó a Jacob, que sonrió. A pesar de los pesares, su amiga nunca cambiaría. - ¿Volvemos?

\- No sé si quiero volver. - dijo Jacob, lavándose la cara.

\- ¿Como que no? - dijo Alice, dándole un cachete en el culo. - Mueve este precioso culo de vuelta al comedor.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró. - supongo que sería raro que me quedara aquí encerrado.

\- Venga, vamos, machomen. A por ella!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola! Nuevo capítulo!**

 **¿Que os ha parecido? Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones.**


	12. ¿Qué narices hago yo aquí?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 12. ¿QUÉ NARICES HAGO YO AQUÍ?**

Renesmee y Bella estaban en el coche, en la entrada de la ciudad. Bella quería seguir adelante, pero a Renesmee le había entrado la histeria y le había obligado a detener el coche.

\- Renesmee, ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿No ves que estoy en pleno ataque de nervios? - exclamó, mirando a todas partes, en busca de Jacob.

\- Pues relájate de una vez, que me estás poniendo histérica a mí.

\- Ya... Lo intento. - dijo mirando a su hermana. - Pero solo con pensar que hoy podría ver a Jacob, me entra el tembleque por todo el cuerpo.

\- Tranquila.

\- ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo yo aquí?

\- Luchar por el amor de tu vida. - tomó la mano de Renesmee, intentando tranquilizarla. - Yo estaré contigo, vale? - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, ya que no le salían las palabras. - ¿Quieres que llame yo a Rosalie? - asintió de nuevo.

Bella llamó a Rosalie mientras Renesmee bajaba del coche y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor del coche. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con Jacob y aun no sabía lo que le iba a decir.

\- Jacob va a un gimnasio que está por aquí cerca. - dijo Bella, saliendo del coche. - Dice Rosalie que vayamos directamente a allí.

\- Vale.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- No.

\- Si.

\- Que no!

\- Renesmee...

\- Bueno, vale. Vayamos. Pero solo porque ya estamos aquí.

Aparcaron el coche a dos calles y fueron a pie hacia la dirección que les había dado Rosalie. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, pero con Bella a su lado, sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del gimnasio, Renesmee se quedó en la calle, dando vueltas, intentando calmarse, mientras Bella preguntaba por Jacob en la recepción.

Se quedó mirando a una pareja que había a un lado de la recepción. Un chico alto y moreno con media melena y una chica pelirroja de cabello corto. Estaban hablando, pero la chica no dejaba de acariciarle el brazo. Sonrió. Se les veía tan bien, que les envidió al instante. Ojala ella pudiera estar así con Jacob.

...

Jacob estaba hablando con Alexandra en la recepción del gimnasio cuando notó que el corazón se le paralizaba. Tuvo que mirar dos veces a la chica que estaba en la recepción. Había creído ver a Renesmee, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica solo se parecía a ella. Suspiró de alivio al instante.

\- ¿Estás bien, Jacob?

\- Si. Es que creí conocer a aquella chica. - dijo, señalando a la chica con la cabeza. - Pero no es quien yo creía.

\- ¿Una ex?

\- Si, pero no ex novia. Ex amiga.

\- Bueno... Entonces... ¿Crees que podríamos salir a tomar algo? Esta noche, tal vez. - dijo Alexandra, acariciando de nuevo el brazo de Jacob.

Jacob suspiró. Aun le ponía nervioso esa situación, pero Alexandra era una mujer muy simpática y ello le agradaba.

\- O tal vez podríamos ir a cenar. - dijo, tomando la iniciativa por primera vez en la vida.

\- Eso sería maravilloso. - Alexandra sonrió. . Cenando podremos charlar con más calma.

\- Exacto.

Jacob sonrió y Alexandra besó su mejilla.

\- Disculpen. - dijo una voz a su lado. Ambos se volvieron hacia la chica que Jacob había confundido con Renesmee. Realmente se parecía mucho a ella, pero era unos años mayor. - ¿Es usted Jacob?

\- Bueno, me llamo Jacob.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Bella, alucinada. Ese chico no se parecía nada a la foto que le había enseñado Renesmee.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

\- Disculpa. No nos conocemos. Me llamo Bella Cullen.

Jacob se tensó. Claro que esa chica se parecía a Renesmee. Era su hermana.

\- Alexandra, luego te llamo. - dijo Jacob, alejándose.

No podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero había sido Rosalie y ahora la hermana de Renesmee. "¿Es que no me pueden dejar ser feliz?!

\- Jacob, espera!

Renesmee oyó a Bella llamar a Jacob. Se volvió para verle, pero solo vio a Bella correr tras alguien a quien no llegó a ver.

\- Renesmee, corre, que se escapa! - gritó Bella, corriendo por el gimnasio.

Renesmee no supo qué hacer. Al final, decidió rodear el edificio e ir en busca de la puerta trasera. Cuando llegó, un chico pasó por su lado.

\- Disculpe. - dijo Jacob, pasando por al lado de Renesmee, a la que no reconoció.

\- No se preocupe. - dijo Renesmee, que tampoco había reconocido a Jacob.

Ambos estaban muy cambiados y estaban tan nerviosos, que no se fijaron en la persona que pasaba por su lado.

Jacob aceleró el paso y cuando ya estuvo en la calle, echó a correr de camino a su casa. La tal Bella había gritado el nombre de Renesmee, lo que significaba que estaba allí, lo que le dio más fuerzas para correr más deprisa y huir de allí.

\- Renesmee, ¿por qué no le has detenido? - dijo Bella, respirando con dificultad, cuando llegó al lado de su hermana.

\- Pero si no le he visto, ¿Como quieres que le pare?

\- ¿Como que no le has visto? Si acaba de pasar por tu lado!

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - Renesmee se volvió confusa, mirando a ver si veía a Jacob cerca. - Por mi lado ha pasado el chico que había estado hablando con la pelirroja.

\- Ese era Jacob, ostias! - Exclamó. - ¿Como no has podido reconocerle?

\- No lo se... Era distinto... - murmuró. - No parecía él...

\- Pues era él.

\- ¿Y tú como narices lo sabes?

\- Por qué le pregunté si era Jacob y, cuando le dije mi nombre, se escapó corriendo. - dijo Bella. - Renesmee, ese chico no se parece nada al chico de la foto. Ese tío es un Adonis! - exclamó, riendo. Aun alucinada ante el tío bueno que acababa de ver. - Dios, está buenísimo.

\- Ya te dije que Jacob era perfecto. - dijo Renesmee.

\- Sin duda.

\- ¿Donde debe de haber ido? No me ha dado tiempo a verle apenas. Ha ocurrido todo tan deprisa... - Renesmee se sentó en un banco que había cerca, intentando calmarse un poco. - Tenemos que hablar con Rosalie. Necesitamos su ayuda.

...

Renesmee y Bella llegaron al apartamento de Jasper, en el que solo estaba Rosalie. En cuanto Renesmee vio a Rosalie, se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. Solo hacía un par de días que no la veía y le había echado de menos.

\- ¿Le has visto? - preguntó Rosalie, cogiendo una caja de galletas de chocolate de la despensa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Renesmee. Nunca antes había visto a Rosalie comer nada que no fuera light.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Tú nunca comes nada que no sea integral.

\- Pues hoy me apetece chocolate. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Ya le has visto?

\- No. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en el sofá. - Pero Bella si.

\- Dios, es un pibonazo! - exclamó Bella, haciendo sonreír a Rosalie.

\- ¿De verdad creo que os habéis confundido de Jacob? - dijo Renesmee, mirando a su amiga y a su hermana, que estaban comiendo galletas. - Jacob nunca ha sido un pibonazo, como dices tú, Bella. Bueno, para mí si que lo era... - murmuró.

\- Te digo que Jacob ha cambiado.

\- ¿Pero porqué lo ha hecho?

\- Por que el médico le obligó a cuidarse cuando estuvo enfermo. - dijo Rosalie.

Se moría de ganas de decirle la verdad a Renesmee, que habían sido ella y Victoria quienes habían intoxicado a Jacob con laxantes, cada vez más potentes, Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de perder a su mejor amiga. "Pero debo decírselo. Tarde o temprano se enterará y debe hacerlo por mí."

\- Renesmee, tengo algo que contarte. - comenzó a decir Rosalie.

\- Muchas gracias por haber buscado a Jacob. - la interrumpió, lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos. - Gracias por encontrarle.

\- No ha sido nada, pero...

\- ¿Sabes donde vive o donde trabaja? - preguntó Bella.

\- Sé donde trabaja su amiga.

\- ¿También has visto a Alice? - exclamó Renesmee. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Como está? ¿Y Emmett?

\- Alice está bien, está trabajando en la consulta donde trabaja Jasper. En realidad, ha comenzado a salir juntos.

\- ¿Alice saliendo con un hombre? - exclamó Renesmee, alucinada. - Debe de gustarle mucho.

\- Si... Eso parece... Y a Emmett le vi en el gimnasio el otro día. Está tan guapo como siempre.

\- Debemos hablar con él. Alice es capaz de pegarme si me ve buscar a Jacob, pero Emmett... es él único que puede ayudarnos. - dijo Renesmee, cogiendo una de las galletas, pero la soltó de golpe. - Tenemos que encontrarle.

\- Vayamos al gimnasio, entonces. - dijo Rosalie, arrepintiéndose al instante. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad y tenía mucho miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

...

Jacob llegó corriendo a casa y, tras cerrar la puerta, pegó la espalda en ella. Aun no se podía creer que Renesmee estuviera en Nueva Orleans.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? - se dijo en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo una voz a su lado. - Jacob, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- No, Alice. No estoy bien.

\- Estás temblando. - dijo, al posar su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo. - ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando.

\- Una chica ha venido al gimnasio. Ha preguntado como me llamaba.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de malo? Tal vez era una chica a la que le gustas.

\- Me ha dicho que se llama Bella Cullen.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

\- Cuando me he ido, ha gritado el nombre de Renesmee. La estaba llamando! - gritó. Alice seguía en estado de shock. - Está aquí, Alice! Renesmee está aquí!

\- Hija de puta.

\- ¿Pero por qué está aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? - dijo, sintiendo como le costaba hablar.

\- La voy a matar. - Alice fue en busca de su chaqueta y apartó a Jacob de la puerta. - Quita.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- Voy a buscar a esa mal nacida.

\- ¿Vas a buscarla por toda la ciudad?

\- Está claro que Rosalie le ha contado que te ha visto, así que ya sé donde ir a buscarla. - Alice salió del piso y fue como una loba en dirección a casa de Jasper. Si Rosalie estaba allí, seguro que Renesmee y su hermana también estarían allí.

Jacob se quedó en el piso, solo, sin poder moverse. Dios, Renesmee estaba allí. No sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar ante tal situación, así que hizo lo que tantas veces hizo en su infancia y adolescencia. Entró en su habitación y se encerró en el armario. Necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Pronto, muy pronto, ocurrirá lo que todas estamos deseando.**

 **Pero primero, lo más sensato. Una confesión.**


	13. Hay algo que debo confesar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 13. TENGO ALGO QUE CONFESARTE.**

Renesmee, Bella y Rosalie se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio al que iban Jacob y Emmett, deseando que este último todavía siguiera allí. O que alguien que les conociera, supiera donde encontrarle a aquella hora.

\- Menos mal. - dijo Rosalie, al ver a Emmett en la puerta del gimnasio. Estaba hablando con unos cuantos chicos. - ¿Vamos?

\- No sé...

\- ¿Como que no lo sabes?

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- Un poco dice. - ironizó Bella, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su hermana. - Vamos. Has dicho que él es el único que puede ayudarte. - dijo Bella. - Tienes que hablar con él.

\- ¿Me acompañáis?

\- Me lo he pensado mejor. Creo que mejor me quedo en el coche. - dijo Rosalie. No estaba preparada para lo que se le venía encima.

\- Pero te necesito a mi lado.

\- Seguro que no me quiere ver. Me porté mal con ellos...

\- Por favor, Rosalie...

\- No quiero ir, Renesmee.

\- Pero yo te necesito a mi lado. - dijo Renesmee, tomándole de ambas manos.

\- Vale. - suspiró, nada seguro de lo que iba a hacer. - Venga, vamos antes de que nos arrepintamos de estar aquí.

Las tres salieron del coche y, con Renesmee a la cabeza, se dirigieron hacia Emmett. Al llegar a su lado, los chicos comenzaron a mirarlas con obscenidad y a saludarlas, con lo que ellos creyeron que era picardía, pero solo tenían ojos para Emmett.

\- Hola Emmett. - dijo Renesmee, tras respirar hondo un par de veces.

\- Hola, nena. - dijo sin fijarse bien en ella, pero al ver a Rosalie, miró mejor a la chica que le había hablado. - ¿Renesmee?

\- Si.

\- Dios, estás...

\- Diferente. - dijo Bella.

\- Guapísima. - dijo Emmett, asombrado, al ver el nuevo aspecto de Renesmee, la cual no estaba tan delgada y cuyo peinado le favorecía mucho. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Estoy buscando a Jacob.

Emmett se tensó. Miró a los chicos que le acompañaban y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan.

\- No deberías estar aquí.

\- Pero tengo que hablar con él. - suplicó.

\- Pero él no quiere hablar contigo. No después de lo que le hiciste.

\- Pero es que yo no le hice nada, salvo amarle. - dijo, sorprendiendo a Emmett. - Tenías razón. Me enamoré de él.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le hiciste aquello?

\- Que yo no le hice nada, joder! - gritó, notando como las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. - ¿Porqué todos creéis que le hice daño?

\- Le pusiste laxantes en la comida.

\- Yo no fui.

\- Nunca entendí lo que pasó. Sé que le amabas, ¿por qué ibas a querer cambiarle?

\- Nunca quise que cambiara.

\- ¿Y entonces quien fue? - preguntó confuso. Creía a Renesmee. - ¿Quien le hizo aquello a Jacob?

\- Fui yo. - dijo Rosalie, haciendo que todos la miraran asombrados. - Lo siento mucho, Renesmee. Nunca creímos que pudiera sucederle nada malo. Solo queríamos...

\- ¿Queríais?

\- Victoria pensó que era buena idea ponerle laxantes en el té para que adelgazara un poco... Y como dejó de tomar té, se colaba en el despacho pasa echárselo en la comida...

\- Estás enferma! - gritó Renesmee, a la que tuvieron que sujetar para que no se lanzara sobre Rosalie. - Las dos lo estáis!

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- Has fingido ser mi amiga durante todo este tiempo. - dijo, llorando de nuevo, siendo sujetada solo por Emmett, ya que Bella se había acercado a Rosalie y le dio un tremendo bofetón que la hizo tambalearse.

\- Esto por haberle hecho tanto daño a mi hermana!

\- Soy tu amiga.

\- Lo eras. Antes de que le hicieras eso a Jacob.

\- ¿Tanto te molestaba ver a Jacob? - dijo Emmett, soltando a Renesmee y acercándose a Rosalie, la cual se asustó ante su imponente presencia. - ¿Qué es lo que te hizo para que le odiaras tanto? - no respondió. - ¿Tanto te molestaba que estuviera gordo? - Rosalie continuó en silencio. - La gente como tú me da asco.

\- Lo siento... Yo... No sé por qué lo hice...

\- Deberías hablar con un psiquiatra, por que lo tuyo no es normal. - Rosalie comenzó a llorar. Todos tenían razón. Era una mala persona que se merecía todas esas palabras y más. - ¿Lo de que Renesmee tenía novio también era mentira?

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Renesmee, apartando a Emmett de su camino. - ¿Qué le dijiste a Jacob? - gritó, cogiendo a Rosalie por los hombros. - ¿Qué es lo que le dijisteis?!

\- Fuimos a verle al hospital y Victoria le dijo que ahora que había adelgazado, tu estarías más contenta, por que daba mala imagen en la empresa. Y que no habías ido a visitarle por que estabas con tu novio. Que no se lo habías dicho por que no erais tan amigos. - dijo de golpe, deseando que todo aquello terminara. - Lo siento tanto, Renesmee. Nunca creí que él creyera que eras tú. No pensé que fuera tan grave.

\- Tú qué vas a pensar. - dijo, soltándola de golpe. - No quiero volver a verte nunca.

\- Pero Renesmee, eres la única amiga que tengo. - suplicó, poniéndose de rodillas y abrazándola por la cintura. - Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname. Yo nunca quise haceros daño. Por favor, no quiero estar sola. Iré a un psiquiatra, lo juro.

\- Levántate del suelo, por favor. - dijo, al ver como todo el mundo les estaba mirando. Rosalie no se movió, salvo para estrechar más su abrazo. - Rosalie, por favor. Deja de montar el numerito. - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Renesmee, la creo. - dijo Bella, acercándose a ellas. - Rosalie es quien ha buscado a Jacob y te ha llamado para que vengas a verle. Es obvio que intenta enmendar los errores del pasado. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y miró a Emmett. Él pensaba lo mismo que Bella. - Tal vez debamos darle otra oportunidad.

\- Quiero ser buena persona. - murmuró Rosalie. - Necesito ayuda.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró Renesmee. - ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie poco a poco. Renesmee la miró a los ojos y pudo ver que realmente estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Emmett le pasó un pañuelo y Renesmee le limpió a la cara, que tenía llena de churretes, con el maquillaje todo corrido.

\- Lo siento tanto, Renesmee.

\- Has tenido todo un año para decirme la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

\- Tenía mucho miedo. - se sinceró Rosalie. - Y te veía tan mal, que no quería verte peor. De verdad que lo siento.

\- De acuerdo. Te creo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Haré lo que sea.

\- Solo sé mi amiga de verdad. - dijo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de Rosalie.

\- Nunca más haré nada que pueda dañarte, lo prometo.

\- Te creo. - dijo Renesmee, correspondiendo al abrazo. - Ayúdame a solucionarlo todo.

\- Lo he intentado, Renesmee. He hablado un par de veces con él y he intentado decirle que tu no habías sido, pero no me dejaba hablar.

\- Ha sufrido mucho. - dijo Emmett. - más de lo que podáis imaginar.

\- Pobrecito. - murmuró Bella, que se había emocionado.

\- Pero ahora estaba bien.

\- Vuelve a estar mal por mi culpa. - murmuró Rosalie. - Solo se joderlo todo! - se gritó a si misma. - No sé hacer las cosas bien ni cuando quiero ayudar a la gente.

\- Tranquila... Es solo que el dolor fue muy profundo. Todavía no ha logrado recuperarse de aquello. - dijo Emmett, posando su mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie, que sintió un escalofrío. - Debes contarle la verdad.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Le has visto? - preguntó Emmett a Renesmee, que negó con la cabeza. - Está muy cambiado. Ahora está fuerte y sano.

\- Está buenísimo. - dijo Rosalie.

\- Para mí siempre lo ha estado. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo sonreír a Emmett.

...

Alice, tras dar varias vueltas a la ciudad en coche, después de ver que en casa de Jasper no había nadie, volvió al apartamento que compartía con Jacob y su hermano, pero allí no encontró a nadie.

\- ¿Jacob? - dijo, entrando en el dormitorio de este, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Jacob, te oigo respirar. - mintió. No podía oírle, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba escondido en su habitación.

Jacob le había contado que, cuando era niño y cuando iba al instituto, cuando se sentía mal, se escondía en el armario. Decía que con lo grande que era su ropa, nadie podría verle.

Alice dedujo que esa vez también estaba escondido en el armario, así que se acercó a él y abrió la puerta. Vio a Jacob encogido, sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas. Alice suspiró y, en lugar de hacerle salir, apartó un poco la ropa y se metió dentro del armario, sentándose frente a su amigo, que no se movió, aunque sabía que Alice estaba allí con él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Alice con dulzura, cuando Jacob alzó la vista tras un cuarto de hora en silencio.

\- Si. - mintió, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del jersey. - Necesitaba estar solo.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

\- No. Ya me encuentro bien.

\- Vale. ¿quieres que salgamos a tomar una copa? - Jacob la miró con alarma. No quería salir de casa. No quería encontrarse con ninguna de aquellas mujeres. - Me refería a salir al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y bebemos.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró.

Ambos salieron del armario cuando hubo caído la noche. Alice abrazó a Jacob y fueron hacia el sofá. Este se sentó mientras que Alice servía el alcohol. Una vez servido, se sentó al lado de su amigo.

\- Soy un cobarde. - dijo Jacob, bebiendo de su copa.

\- No eres un cobarde, es solo que ya has sufrido bastante. - dijo Alice, acariciando su brazo. - Creo que deberías salir con Alexandra algún día.

\- Si... Antes de huir le dije que la llamaría.

\- Pues hazlo. Y sal con ella. Te gusta, no?

\- Me siento muy cómodo con ella. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo levemente. - Es una chica muy simpática.

\- Pues adelante. - dijo Alice, pasándole su teléfono. - Te dejo intimidad.

Alice dejó a Jacob en el salón mientras llamaba a Alexandra. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett.

\- Dime, pesado.

 _\- No te creerás quien ha venido hoy al gimnasio._

\- El trío calavera. - dijo Alice, haciendo reír a su hermano. - Jacob me lo ha contado.

 _\- ¿Ya han hablado con él?_

 _-_ No tiene nada que hablar, con ninguna de las tres. - dijo Alice, enfadada.

\- _Creo que debería escucharlas._

\- ¿De qué parte estás tú?

 _\- Estoy de parte de la verdad. - dijo Emmett, poniéndose serio. - Hoy he escuchado cosas, que han hecho que me de cuenta de que no todo es como creemos._

\- No te entiendo.

 _\- Ven en una hora a la cafetería que hay al lado del gimnasio. Esta noche tenemos la cena de la verdad._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Uuuooo!**

 **Empiezan las revelaciones.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **Besitos.**

 **Sé que actualicé hace nada, pero mi hermana ha venido a secuestrar mi pc. Y así no os dejo con la intriga.**

 **A ver que tal os parece.**


	14. Cuidado no se te atragante la cena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 14. CUIDADO NO SE TE ATRAGANTE LA CENA.**

\- Me va a matar. - dijo Rosalie, que comenzaba a estar de los nervios. - Llamad a la policía. Y a una ambulancia. Necesitaré atención médica después de esta noche.

\- Deja de decir tonterías. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando el brazo de su amiga. - Alice nunca haría algo así.

\- No deberíamos descartar el tener esos números a mano. - dijo Emmett, asustando a Renesmee. - Alice tiene mucho carácter y temperamento, sobretodo cuando se trata de defender a sus amigos.

\- Oh Dios. - sollozó Rosalie. - Me va a clavar uno de esos taconazos que lleva ella.

\- Creo que los dos estáis exagerando. - dijo Bella, que no conocía a Alice. - ¿Tan mala es?

\- Sobre-protectora. - dijeron Emmett y Renesmee al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, vosotras tranquilas. Si ella defiende a los suyos, yo defiendo a los míos. - dijo Bella. De golpe miró a Renesmee, sorprendida. - ¿Estás llorando?

\- Es que he sido tan mala contigo... Y tú me quieres tanto...

\- Estabas dolida, pero ahora al fin conoces la verdad. - dijo Bella, abrazando a su hermana pequeña. - Me has perdonado y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes.

\- Eres tan buena... - sollozó, abrazándola.

\- Bueno, venga, que tengo prisa. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Alice llegó a su lado y se quedó de pie al lado de su hermano.

Renesmee la miró con añoranza, Bella con desconfianza y Rosalie suspiró de alivio. Alice iba vestida con vaqueros, camiseta y zapatos deportivos. Al menos, si Alice le pegaba, no podría atacarle con los tacones.

\- ¿Qué queréis de mi Jacob, eh? - dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. - ¿A donde tienes a tu amiga la traidora? - dijo, mirando a Rosalie.

\- Supongo que te refieres a mí. - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Renesmee? ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

\- Pero a ver, queréis todos dejar de sorprenderos! ¿Es que no puedo engordar un poquito? También soy humana, joder. - exclamó, harta de que todo el mundo se sorprendiera ante su cambio físico.

\- Me jode reconocerlo, pero estás guapa. - dijo Alice, haciendo sonreír a Renesmee.

\- Me alegro de verte.

\- Yo no me alegro de veros a ninguna de las tres. - dijo, mirando ahora a Emmett. - Espero que valga la pena.

\- Valdrá la pena. - dijo Rosalie, poniéndose también en pie. - Creo que deberíamos hablar a solas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo prefiero.

\- Me da igual lo que tu prefieras.

\- Relájate un poquito, pequeña. - dijo Emmett, golpeando a Alice en el brazo. - Tú solo escúchale.

\- Venga, vale. Vamos fuera.

Alice fue hacia la calle. Rosalie respiró hondo y siguió a Alice. Emmett, Renesmee y Bella fueron hacia la puerta. Quería ver lo que ocurría.

\- Antes de todo, debo decirte que lamento mucho lo que hice en el pasado. - comenzó a decir Rosalie. Cruzó los brazos al notar que seguía temblando. - Como te traté con desprecio y como insultaba a Jacob sin motivo alguno.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.

\- Soy una persona muy insegura y me dejo influenciar muy fácilmente.

\- Deberías mejorar en ello. Tienes buenos amigos. - dijo, intentando calmar su tono, tal y como le había dicho su hermano.

\- Aun así es difícil, cuando te han insultado toda la vida. - murmuró, intentando no ponerse a llorar.

Rosalie siempre había sido la marginada de clase, y todo por pesar unos quilos de más al ser pequeña. Había dejado de comer, pero al contrario de Renesmee, ella no había hecho nada por recuperarse. Vio que la gente la trataba mejor estando delgada.

\- Estabas gorda de pequeña.

\- Y me trataban muy mal. Y no entendía como la única amiga que he tenido, prefería estar antes con un gordo que conmigo.

\- Necesitas un psicólogo.

\- Lo sé. - Rosalie cogió aire. Le estaba costando mucho contarle aquello a Alice, pero necesitaba hacerlo para que pudiera comprender lo que había hecho y el porqué lo había hecho. - Renesmee nunca le ha hecho daño a Jacob.

Alice entendió lo que daba a entender, no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada a Rosalie, que la aceptó sin rechistar. Renesmee estuvo a punto de salir a defender a su amiga, pero Bella la sujetó por una mano y Emmett por la otra.

\- Necesitas ayuda. - dijo, conteniendo las ganas de darle otro bofetón.

\- Si...

\- ¿Sabes el daño que has causado?

\- Si...

\- Jacob ya no siente nada por Renesmee.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora está saliendo con alguien. - dijo, distorsionando un poco la realidad. - El ver a Renesmee aquí solo le hará sufrir.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Creo que debéis marcharos las tres. Continuad con vuestras vidas. - se alejó de Rosalie y fue hacia la puerta del restaurante. Vio a su hermano y a las hermanas Cullen sentados a la mesa. - Y busca ayuda.

\- Hablaré con mi hermano para que me recomiendo un buen psicólogo. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no matarme. - Alice se volvió y soltó una risotada. - Tenía miedo.

\- ¿Ta mala persona crees que soy?

\- No, pero fui tan cruel que merecía lo peor.

\- Tengo la capacidad de entender las cosas. Aunque no entienda como un ser humano es capaz de cometer tales atrocidades. - Alice se acercó a ella y posó las manos sobre sus hombros. La miró directamente a los ojos. - Veo el arrepentimiento en tus ojos. Te perdono.

\- Gracias! - exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza. - Buscaré ayuda. Seré mejor persona. Lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Alice, sonriendo de pura incredulidad. - Tengo que irme.

\- Vale.

\- Para ello necesito que me sueltes.

\- Vale, vale. - Rosalie sonreía, secándose las lágrimas con las manos. - Gracias por todo.

\- Vale. - Alice volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta del restaurante y les vio a los tres mirarle. Hizo un gesto con la mano, dándoles a entender que todo había ido bien.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con Renesmee?

\- Dile que venga a esta dirección. - dijo Alice y le dio una de sus tarjetas de visita. - Hablaremos con más calma. Y supongo que tenemos que ponernos al día. Al fin y al cabo, ha pasado un año.

Alice se marchó antes de que Renesmee la alcanzara. Ésta se quedó al lado de Rosalie, que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Me ha perdonado, Renesmee. Me ha dicho que me perdona. - dijo, aun sin poder creérselo. - Claro que también me ha dado tal hostia que todavía no sé como no me he caído.

\- Ya lo he visto.

\- Ten. Me ha dicho que vayas aquí. - dijo, dándole la tarjeta. - Supongo que quiere hablar contigo en privado. Por todo el tiempo pasado.

\- Vale. - cogió la tarjeta y suspiró. - Bueno, voy hacia allí.

\- ¿Ya sabes hacia donde debes ir?

\- Pues no. - dijo Renesmee, deteniéndose. - ¿Queda lejos?

\- No. Está a dos calles de aquí. Todo recto. - dijo, señalándola el camino.

Renesmee comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

...

Jacob había quedado con Alexandra en un pequeño restaurante que había al lado del despacho de Alice.

\- Eres muy divertido. - dijo Alexandra, acariciando la mano que Jacob tenía encima de la mesa. - Me alegro de que me hayas llamado.

\- Lamento haber tardado tanto.

\- Más vale tarde que nunca. - dijo, sonriendo.

\- Me caes muy bien. - dijo Jacob, ganándose una espléndida sonrisa por parte de Alexandra. - Me alegro de haberte llamado al fin.

\- Y yo de que lo hayas hecho. Además, me encanta la comida de este sitio.

\- Y a mí. Barato y riquísimo.

\- Si. Y el vino está potente. - exclamó, alzando la copa. - Uix, creo que estoy algo achispada.

\- ¿Solo un poco?

\- Vale. Voy borracha perdida. - exclamó, riendo a carcajadas. - Nunca bebo tanto, pero que narices. Un día es un día.

\- Por supuesto. - Jacob también alzó su copa, brindaron y bebieron el contenido de sus copas de un solo trago.

Esa noche Jacob se lo pasó realmente bien. Nunca creyó que se pudiera divertir tanto junto a una chica que no fuera Renesmee.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Alexandra iba abrazada a la cintura de Jacob, riendo a carcajadas mientras Jacob le contaba como fue su primera borrachera con Alice. Pasaron cerca de un callejón y Alexandra tiró de Jacob. Le empujó contra la pared y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

\- Me gustas, Jacob.

\- Apenas nos conocemos.

\- Lo poco que conozco de ti, me encanta. - dijo, acercando su rostro al de Jacob. - Me gustaría besarte.

\- Yo... Yo no acostumbro...

\- Lo sé. Eres un buen chico. No te pido sexo, aquí, en medio del callejón, solo te pido un beso.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Si, claro. - Jacob puso las manos sobre la cintura de Alexandra y, poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, que le recibió encantada.

Al principio el beso fue lento y delicado, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más brusco e intenso. La gente pasaba por su lado, pero no les importaba. Solo podían pensar en los labios que tanto placer les estaba dando.

Renesmee no encontraba el camino a la consulta Estaba segura de que se la había pasado de largo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarle, pero no vio a nadie. Solo oyó unas risas. Se dirigió a un estrecho callejón, pero se quedó paralizada antes de poder decir palabra.

Jacob se detuvo cuando notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Miró y se quedó paralizado.

Renesmee reconoció esos ojos aun a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Jacob. - murmuró, sintiendo como el corazón se le resquebrajaba.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó Alexandra, mirando a una desencajada Renesmee.

\- Nadie. No soy nadie.

Renesmee echó a correr por las calles de Nueva Orleans, sin saber hacia donde se dirigía. No miró atrás.

...

\- Estoy preocupada. - dijo Alice en cuanto Emmett respondió al teléfono.

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Jacob está bien?_

\- Si, pero Renesmee no ha venido a verme. Creí que vendría.

 _\- Y lo ha hecho. Rosalie me ha dicho que se marchó en cuanto le dio tu tarjeta. - dijo Emmett, que tampoco entendía nada. - ¿Crees que se ha perdido?_

\- Voy a salir a buscarla. - dijo Alice, cogiendo su chaqueta. - Podría haberme quedado a esperarla. Pero no, yo soy así de lista. Cojo y me largo.

 _\- Ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable._

\- Demasiado tarde. - dijo, saliendo del despacho. - Tengo que colgarte. Me están llamando. ¿Diga?

 _\- La he visto. Alice, la he visto. - dijo Jacob, sintiendo como le daba un ataque de nervios. - Yo... No he podido no moverme. Ni decirle nada. Dios..._

\- Tranquilo, Jacob. Ve a casa, nos vemos en unos minutos.

 _\- No puedo._

\- ¿Por qué?

 _\- Estoy con Alexandra. Bueno, la he dejado en el bar, yo he tenido que salir a tomar el aire. Dios, creo que me estoy asfixiando._

\- Haz el favor de no hacer un drama de todo esto. Cuando acabes con Alexandra, mándame un mensaje y dime donde estás. Tengo que hablar contigo.

 _\- Vale._

\- Y tranquilízate un poco.

 _\- Vale._

\- Y emborráchate por mí.

 _\- Alice, eres de lo que no hay._

\- Pero al menos te he hecho reír.

Alice colgó el teléfono y comenzó a recorrer la ciudad a pie. Renesmee no podía estar muy lejos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. De nuevo estoy aquí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Besitos.**


	15. No me lo puedo creer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 15. NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.**

Alice tardó más de una hora en encontrar a Renesmee. Estaba escondida en un callejón, sentada en el suelo, escondida tras unos cartones. Suspiró al verla. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- Al fin te encuentro.

\- Yo nunca le hice nada a Jacob. - dijo, sin poder dejar de llorar, abrazándose a Alice.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

\- Le quiero.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Siempre.

\- Pero... ¿desde cuando?

\- Desde antes de ir a vivir con vosotros. - dijo, reconociendo al fin todos sus sentimientos. - Pero no quería sufrir, por eso no dije nada. Jacob siempre me ha visto como una amiga. Y después creyó que le hice todo aquello...

\- Sht...

\- Y ahora tiene novia.

\- Siento haber tirado todas tus cosas por la ventana. - dijo Alice, acariciando la espalda de Renesmee. - Me cabreé. Ni siquiera te pregunté, simplemente sacamos nuestras propias conclusiones, por mucho que nos doliera que ello pudiera ser verdad, pero Rosalie me ha contado la verdad.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrí ayer. - dijo, mirando a Alice, que también se había puesto a llorar. - Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera venido antes a buscarle.

\- Lo sé...

\- Le he visto, Alice. Le he visto besarse con otra chica. He podido sentir como el corazón se me partía. - dijo, llevando su mano al pecho. El corazón le latía descontroladamente.

\- ¿Se han besado? - preguntó, sorprendida. - Hace más de un año que nos marchamos de Nueva York. Ya era hora de que Jacob rehiciera su vida.

\- ¿Es feliz?

\- Si. Creo que si. Al menos eso dice él.

\- Entonces yo también. - dijo, limpiándole las lágrimas. - Por mucho que me duela que no sea estando conmigo.

\- Eso es muy maduro por tu parte. - acarició es rostro de Renesmee y sonrió. - Estás muy guapa. Este peinado te favorece mucho.

\- Gracias.

\- Y me encanta que no estés tan delgada. - se puso en pie y ayudó a Renesmee a hacer lo mismo. - Ahora estás buenísima.

\- Alice! - exclamó, sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No digas esas cosas. Sabes que me da vergüenza.

\- Pero si es la verdad. - dijo, contenta de ver a Renesmee sonreír.

\- La verdad es que la gente se sorprende al verme, pero me han dicho que estoy mejor. - dijo Renesmee, sonrojándose aun más.

\- Por que es verdad. Un momento. - el móvil de Alice estaba sonando y respondió al teléfono. - Dime. - dijo, intentando que no se notara que era Jacob quien le estaba llamando.

 _\- Estoy en casa._

\- De acuerdo.

 _\- ¿No vas a hacer preguntas? - dijo Jacob, sorprendido. Ella siempre hacía preguntas._

\- Estoy ocupada. - se dio la vuelta y bajó la voz.

 _\- Ah, vale. - dijo, extrañado._

\- Pero ya que insistes, va. ¿Habéis follado?

 _\- Alice, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó Jacob, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. - Sabes que no me gustaba hablar de estas cosas,_

\- Vale, vale. Eres tú quien me ha dicho que preguntara.

 _\- Ya... Tienes razón._

\- ¿Pero has follado o no?

 _\- Joder, no! - exclamó, dejándose caer en el sofá. - No he podido. No podía quitarme a Renesmee de la cabeza._

\- Entonces mejor que no hayas hecho nada. No sería justo para Alexandra.

 _\- Por eso le he dicho que me ha encantado salir con ella esta noche y que ya quedaríamos otro día._

\- Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. - dijo Alice, mirando de reojo a Renesmee. - Tengo que colgar. Nos vemos pronto.

 _\- Estás muy rara, Alice._

\- Ya me conoces. - colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. - ¿Quieres ir a tomar una copa?

\- Solo quiero irme a dormir.

\- Vale. Te acompaño. Supongo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

\- ¿Como de qué estás saliendo con Jasper?

\- ¿Esa rubia no sabe estarse callada?

Renesmee rió. Había conseguido lo nunca visto. Sonrojar a Alice.

Alice enlazó su brazo con el de Renesmee y fueron caminando de nuevo hacia el restaurante. Allí seguían Emmett, Bella y Rosalie, aunque no estaban sentados a la mesa, como cuando se habían marchado. Bella estaba en la barra tomando una copa y Emmett y Rosalie estaban a un lado, bailando, besándose. Tanto Alice como Renesmee se quedaron de piedra al verles, pero en cuanto se miraron, se pusieron a reír.

\- Echaba de menos esto. - dijo Renesmee, mirando a Alice. - Os he echado mucho de menos a todos.

\- Reconozco que yo también.

\- Espero que podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

\- ¿Pero es que me has perdonado? - dijo Alice, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debería perdonarte? Si no has hecho nada. - dijo Renesmee, sin entender.

\- Te he tratado fatal, tiré tus cosas desde un décimo piso. He pegado a tu amiga y he estado a punto de hacer lo mismo contigo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Solo ha sido un mal entendido. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando el rostro de Alice. - Mañana me voy a casa.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - exclamó Alice. - No puedes irte. Tienes que hablar con Jacob.

\- No puedo.

\- Tienes que contarle la verdad. Debe conocer la verdad. Lo merece.

\- Eso si. Tienes razón. - suspiró. - Hablaré con Rosalie. Quiere ser ella quien se lo diga.

\- Perfecto. Mañana por la mañana en mi piso. A las nueve.

\- Vale.

\- Sed puntuales. Jacob sale de casa a las nueve y media los sábados para ir al gimnasio. - Alice entró en el restaurante y se colocó una silla entre Emmett y Rosalie. - ¿Molesto?

Renesmee sonrió ante lo que tenía ante ella. Sus amigos conocían la verdad y estaban todos juntos. Solo faltaba Jacob. Sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, pero al menos Jacob conocería la verdad.

...

Jacob estuvo despierto hasta que oyó a Alice llegar a casa. Cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido, pero no podía engañar a Alice, que se tumbó a su lado y le abrazó.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - dijo Alice, apoyando el rostro en el pecho de Jacob.

\- Si.

\- Al menos te empalmarías, no?

\- Por favor, Alice. - dijo Jacob, riendo. - Mejor te lo cuento todo para que dejes de hacerme preguntas incómodas.

\- Si! Si! Si!

\- Después de cenar, nos estuvimos besando un rato. Después fuimos a tomar una copa y a bailar. Volvimos a besarnos, pero solo eso. La acompañé a casa y me invitó a subir. Algo me decía que no era buena idea, pero por primera vez en la vida, seguí tu consejo y me dejé llevar. - Jacob suspiró. Alice le miró expectante. - Volvimos a besarnos, comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa, pero entonces su rostro apareció en mi mente y le dije que parase.

\- Se quedaría flipando.

\- Un poco. Pero le dije que hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer y que preferiría que fuéramos más despacio. Entonces le dije que podíamos quedar otro día.

\- ¿Se quedó conforme?

\- Si. Me dijo que era buena idea y que mañana ya hablaríamos.

\- Eres un buen chico, Jacob.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y cuanto hace que no estás con una mujer? - preguntó Alice, mirando a Jacob, que no respondió. - Jacob?

\- Si?

\- ¿Has estado con alguna mujer? - Jacob volvió a guardar silencio. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo. - Tienes casi veintiséis años.

\- Sé los años que tengo.

\- Y eres virgen. - no preguntó.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, claro que no. - se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Jacob y se inclinó sobre él, sujetando sus muñecas al lado de su cabeza. - ¿Quieres que lo hagamos?

\- ¿Pero qué dices?

\- La primera vez no suele ser bonita, podríamos hacerlo y así ya tendrías práctica. - Jacob intentó quitarse a Alice de encima, pero ella tenía demasiada fuerza. - No estoy bromeando.

\- Prefiero que la primera vez sea desastrosa, pero con la mujer a la que ame.

\- Nunca vas a poder tener sexo con nadie.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por que a quien amas es a Renesmee. - Jacob dejó de forcejear. - Aun la amas. To corazón late con fuerza. - dijo, pegando la oreja al pecho de Jacob. - Respiras muy deprisa. Y te has puesto cachondo.

\- Quítate de encima. - Alice le hizo caso y se sentó a su lado. - No me lo puedo creer. - dijo, pasando las manos por su cara. - Alice, no lo estoy pasando nada bien. Lo último que necesito es que no dejes de hablarme de Renesmee y que te me pongas encima de esta manera. Si, soy virgen. Si, amo a Renesmee. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

\- No. - dijo Alice, sorprendida por ver así a Jacob. - Perdona.

Alice se encerró en su dormitorio y le mandó un mensaje a Emmett. Le decía que avisara a Renesmee. Debían ir al piso más temprano. Cuando Jacob no se sentía bien, solía madrugar y marcharse a correr.

...

Renesmee y Rosalie estaban frente a la puerta. Llevaban allí desde hacía quince minutos, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió a llamar a la puerta.

\- Creo que deberías hablar tu primero con él. - dijo Renesmee, escondiéndose a un lado. - Si me ve a mí, intentará huir.

\- Joder... - suspiró. - Vale.

Rosalie llamó al timbre y esperó. Alice oyó el timbre, pero no se movió de la cama. Quería que Jacob fuera quien abriera la puerta.

\- Hola. - dijo al verle. Se le resecó la garganta al ver a Jacob vestido con un simple pantalón de pijama, con el torso desnudo. - Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Pero yo no quiero.

\- Pues no hables. Solo escúchame. - dijo Rosalie, manteniéndose firme. Jacob se cruzó de brazos, con la taza de café en las manos, y se mantuvo a la espera. - Estos días que he estado acosándote, he querido decirte una cosa. A parte de lo que ya te dije. Sé que me perdonaste aquello, pero esto no me lo vas a perdonar nunca. - Rosalie cerró los ojos y suspiró. - Yo te puse los laxantes en la comida y en el té.

Rosalie abrió los ojos al oír un golpe. La taza de café estaba en el suelo.

\- Dios mío, te has cortado! - exclamó Rosalie. Se acercó para ayudar a Jacob, pero este se apartó. - Jacob, lo siento mucho. Yo...

\- ¿Por qué? - logró decir, poniéndose a llorar. - ¿Por qué? - repitió.

\- Te envidiaba.

\- Te daba asco.

\- Eso también, pero porque tenías lo que yo nunca pude conseguir hasta que me maté de hambre y adelgacé.

\- Pero yo nunca te hice nada. - no podía controlar las lágrimas. Le dolía el corazón. - Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie y siempre me han odiado. ¿Tan malo es estar gordo?

\- Ahora ya no lo estás.

\- Por que me he obsesionado! - exclamó, llorando ya sin control. - Es lo único que tengo ahora. Tengo un trabajo de mierda y durante un año he odiado a la única persona a la que he amado. Todo es un asco.

\- Me dijiste que eras feliz. - dijo Alice a sus espaldas. Jacob no se volvió.

\- He aprendido a mentir.

\- ¿Estabas enamorado de Renesmee? - dijo Rosalie. Jacob no se movió. - Ella también se enamoró de ti. Por eso te dijimos aquello en el hospital.

\- Creo que me estoy mareando. - dijo Jacob, yendo dando traspiés hacia el sofá.

Alice y Rosalie le ayudaron a llegar hasta él y le tumbaron. Jacob cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

Jacob notaba como curaban su pie. Debía de haberse cortado con los trozos e la taza y Alice le estaba curando. Hizo una mueca de dolor al notar un fuerte pinchazo.

\- Perdona.

Jacob abrió los ojos de golpe al oír aquella voz. No podía ser verdad. Debía de estar soñando.

\- Hola, Jacob. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en el suelo. Jacob se sentó en el sofá, pero tardó pocos segundos en sentarse también en el suelo, al lado de Renesmee. - Dios, si no fuera por tus ojos, no sabría que eres tú.

\- ¿Esto es un sueño? - dijo, alzando su mano, acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee.

\- Espero que no. Aunque sería un sueño muy bonito. - dijo, sonriendo. - Salvo por el corte de tu pie. - Jacob rió. - Esa sonrisa... Si... Eres el Jacob que conocí. - dijo, acariciando el rostro de Jacob. - Nunca creí que volvería a verte.

\- Y yo deseé no hacerlo nunca. - reconoció. Renesmee perdió la sonrisa de golpe. - Pero Rosalie me contó la verdad. Y ahora me siento muy culpable.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por odiarte.

\- Lo entiendo. Era comprensible. Te hicieron algo horrible. Has sufrido mucho.

\- Si...

\- Jacob, no llores por favor. - dijo, lanzándose a sus brazos. - No me gusta nada verte así.

\- Es que soy feliz por verte, ahora que sé que no fuiste tú.

\- Yo nunca te hubiera hecho daño.

\- Que bonita pareja hacen. - dijo Alice, que estaba escondida con Rosalie en su dormitorio. - Son tan guapos los dos... ¿Y tú por que lloras?

\- Es que estoy tan contenta de verles juntos...

\- Vamos. Tenemos que dejarles solos para que puedan hablar.

\- Vale.

\- Pero deja de llorar o nos pillaran.

\- Es que no puedo.

\- Pues ya te callo yo. - dijo Alice, tapando la boca de Rosalie con la mano.

Alice y Rosalie salieron a hurtadillas sin hacer ruido del dormitorio y del piso, dejando a Renesmee y Jacob abrazados en el suelo del salón.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 **Hola de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos besitos.**


	16. De nuevo amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 16. DE NUEVO AMIGOS.**

Jacob y Renesmee estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que oyeron una puerta cerrarse. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Eres tú? - dijo Jacob, volviéndose hacia la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

 _\- Tranquilos, ya nos hemos ido._ \- _dijo la voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta._

\- No me lo puedo creer. - murmuró Jacob. Renesmee se puso a reír a carcajadas.

 _\- No hemos oído ni visto nada!_

\- Como he echado de menos a Alice. - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en pie. - Siempre me he reído mucho con sus ocurrencias.

\- Si. Es genial.

\- Jacob... Te he echado de menos. - dijo Renesmee, cuando este se puso en pie. - Eras mi mejor amigo. El único con el que podía hablar de todo. El único que me comprendía.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos. - se sentó en el sofá y Renesmee hizo lo mismo a su lado.

\- ¿Como es que... has cambiado tanto? - dijo, señalando su pecho desnudo.

\- Tuve que cuidarme.

\- Me gustan tus gafas nuevas. - dijo, intentando no mirar el cuerpo de Jacob. Se estaba sonrojando.

\- Gracias. Las otras se me rompieron cuando me caí por las escaleras.

\- Son muy bonitas.

\- También me gusta tu pelo. - dijo Jacob, tocando un mechón rojo. - Te favorece mucho.

\- Gracias.

\- No quiero decir que tu color de pelo no te quedara bien, es solo que este también te queda bien. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose nervioso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba junto a Renesmee que parecía un idiota. - Es decir... Ambos peinados te quedan bien. Joder, ya no sé ni lo que digo...

\- Tranquilo. Te he entendido.

\- He visto que ya te hablas con tu hermana. - dijo Jacob, intentando cambiar de tiempo.

\- El cabrón de James jugó con las dos.

Renesmee le contó todo lo sucedido con su hermana y todo lo que había hecho aquel año. Él le correspondió contándole también como había sido su año, pero se detuvo antes de hablarle de Alexandra. "Mierda, me había olvidado. Tendré que hablar con ella."

\- Tienes novia. - dijo Renesmee, recordando el momento en que había visto a Jacob y aquella chica besarse.

\- No.

\- ¿Y la chica del callejón?

\- Ah, bue... bueno... Alexandra es una... ejem... una nueva amiga.

\- Es muy guapa.

\- Es muy simpática. - dijo Jacob, sintiéndose muy incómodo al hablar de aquello con Renesmee. - ¿Tu tienes novio?

\- Sigo sola.

\- ¿Y Laurent?

\- ¿Quien es ese?

\- Rosalie y Victoria me dijeron... Me dijeron que tenías novio.

\- Todo mentira... Si hubiera conocido a alguien, hubieras sido el primero en saberlo. - dijo, haciendo sonreír a Jacob.

\- Vaya... gracias.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

\- Lo hice, en algunos momentos.

\- ¿Podemos ir a dar un paseo? - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en pie, cambiando de tema al ver a Jacob tan triste al recordar aquellos momentos. - Podrías enseñarme la ciudad.

\- Claro. Pero antes... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas vaqueros?

Renesmee se puso a reír y golpeó a Jacob en el hombro. Cuanto había echado de menos el sonido de su risa y aquellos gestos. Notó como le daba un vuelco el corazón. Hacía tiempo que no sentía aquella sensación. Lo que había sentido por Renesmee, aquello que nunca había desaparecido del todo, volvía a hacerse un hueco en su corazón.

\- Me encanta! Me encanta! - exclamaba Renesmee ante todo lo que iba viendo. - Me encanta esta ciudad!

\- Quédate unos días. - dijo Jacob, haciendo que Renesmee se volviera hacia él. - Es decir... Podríamos... Hay muchas cosas en esta ciudad...

\- Me encantaría que fueras mi guía turístico. - dijo Renesmee, golpeando el brazo de Jacob, con aquel gesto tan suyo. - Dios, estás como una piedra.

\- Vaya...

\- Es decir... antes... tu brazo...

\- Antes estaba muy blandito. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo. - Ahora estoy mejor.

\- Diferente. - dijo Renesmee. A ella le había gustado Jacob siempre, su cuerpo le había dado igual. - Estás distinto, pero me alegra ver que sigues siendo el mismo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

\- Ya sabes... Cuerpo nuevo, gilipollez instalada en los músculos. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo reír a Jacob. Ella y sus ocurrencias. "Dios, cuanto te he echado de menos, Jacob." - ¿Nos sentamos? - dijo, señalando hacia una zona con césped. Habían llegado a un parque.

\- Claro.

\- Quiero decirte algo muy importante.

\- Me estás asustando. - dijo Jacob, sentándose al lado de Renesmee. - ¿Es algo malo?

\- Bueno... Depende... - Renesmee estaba nerviosa. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardando aquellos sentimientos y era hora de dejarlos salir. Había oído decir a Jacob que había estado enamorado de ella y esperaba y deseaba que continuara siendo así. - Me cuesta mucho decirlo.

\- Tranquila. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa. - dijo, tomando la mano de su amiga, que estaba temblando.

\- Lo sé... Verás... Quiero contarte el por qué Rosalie y Victoria hicieron lo que hicieron en el pasado.

\- Porque estaba gordo.

\- Ese no es el único motivo. - dijo Renesmee, sorprendiendo a Jacob, que la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. - Tenían envidia de nuestra relación. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y a ellas no le gustaba nada. No lo entendían. - cogió aire y se preparó para soltar la bomba. - Rosalie se dio cuenta de que, tras unos meses, ya no solo sentía por ti amistad.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Rosalie se dio cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

Jacob no dijo nada. No podía. Ni siquiera podía moverse.

\- Jacob? Jacob? - posó su mano sobre su mejilla al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba. Al notar el tacto de su piel, reaccionó y la miró. - Jacob, estás bien?

\- Si, si. - dijo, notando la garganta reseca.

\- ¿Te doy un bofetón para ver si estás bien? - dijo Renesmee, haciendo sonreír a Jacob.

\- No es necesario. Pero... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Nunca te lo dije por que no quería que me rechazaras. - dijo Renesmee, retomando la historia.

Jacob no se lo podía creer. Renesmee le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de él cuando estaba gordo. Pero... ¿Aquellos sentimientos seguirían presentes en su corazón?

\- No he podido olvidarte, Jacob. - dijo, acariciando su mejilla. - Lo he intentado... Bueno, en realidad no mucho, me dediqué a pensar en ti todos los días que estuvimos separados.

Jacob cada vez estaba más sorprendido. Quería abrazarla y besarla, pero no se podía mover.

\- Jacob.

\- Si.

\- Te quiero.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Jacob pudiera reaccionar. Se acercó lentamente a Renesmee, llevó las manos a sus mejillas y posó los labios que tanto había ansiado besar.

Ahora fue Renesmee la que se quedó paralizada. Jacob la había besado y no podía ni moverse. Quería corresponderle al beso, pero no podía articular movimiento.

\- Perdona. - dijo Jacob, separando sus labios de los de Renesmee. - Me he dejado llevar por el momento.

\- No te disculpes. - susurró, rodeando el cuello de Jacob con sus brazos. - No dejes de besarme.

Jacob sonrió y volvió a besar a Renesmee, que ahora si que le recibió dispuesta a que aquel beso no terminase nunca.

...

Alice y Rosalie habían ido al gimnasio a ver a Emmett. Se morían de ganas de contarle que habían dejado a Renesmee y Jacob abrazados en el apartamento. Bueno, eso es lo que quería Alice, Rosalie se moría de ganas de verle. Había estado pensando y quería pedirle ayuda.

\- Ahí lo tenemos. - dijo Alice, al ver a su hermano en la recepción del gimnasio. - Que raro. - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Rosalie, nerviosa. Desde que Emmett le había besado no había podido olvidarle.

\- Emmett no está ligando con la recepcionista. - dijo Alice, en tono preocupado. - ¿Se habrá vuelto gay?

\- Pero qué dices! - exclamó Rosalie, riendo. - ¿Es que siempre está ligando o qué?

\- Habitualmente si. Desde los dieciséis, que empezó a entrenarse.

\- Vaya... Entonces es un Don Juan. - murmuró Rosalie, entristeciéndose. Le gustaba Emmett.

\- Oi oi oi! Lo que acabo de ver! - gritó Alice, comenzando a brincar. - Dios! No me lo puedo creer!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Rosalie, asustándose, mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

\- A ti te gusta mi hermano!

\- Sht. - gritó, mirando a Emmett, que les estaba mirando. Éste le guiñó un ojo y ella sintió como estaba a punto de desmayarse. - Mierda, creo que te ha oído. Dios!

\- Y que más da! - siguió diciendo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz. - Os vi comiéndoos la boca.

\- Pero no es lo mismo. A lo mejor él no siente lo mismo que yo. Tal vez solo se dejó llevar por la música y el alcohol. - dijo, hablando en voz baja.

\- No digas tonterías. Mi hermano sabe muy bien lo que hace en todo momento.

\- Mierda, ya viene. Calla o te va a oír. - dijo, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Hola chicas, que tal? - dijo Emmett, llegando a su lado. Besó a su hermana en la mejilla y, cuando se acercó a Rosalie, la besó en los labios. - Hola, preciosa.

\- Ho-hola. - dijo Rosalie, sintiendo como le temblaban las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí dos de las cuatro mujeres más guapas que hay en Nueva Orleans? - dijo, logrando que Rosalie se sonrojara.

\- Veníamos a verte. - dijo Alice, sonriendo, al ver a Rosalie en aquella tesitura.

\- ¿Y la parejita?

\- Les hemos dejado en casa. - dijo Alice, abrazando a su hermano. - Estaban abrazados.

\- Perfecto. - dijo, orgulloso de que al fin se hubieran encontrado.

\- Y creo que Rosalie tiene algo que decirte. Yo me voy. - Alice comenzó a dar brincos y se marchó en dirección al despacho. Se moría de ganas de ver a Jasper y sabía que ya le encontraría allí.

\- ¿A qué se refiere la pequeñaja? - dijo Emmett, mirando a Rosalie. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Me has besado. - murmuró, aun sin ponérselo creer.

\- ¿No querías que lo hiciera? - preguntó Emmett, que no sabía si había hecho bien al ser tan impulsivo.

\- No, no. Es decir, si, claro. Me ha gustado.

\- Me alegro, porque estaba pensando que podríamos salir algún día. - dijo Emmett, fingiendo seguridad. En su interior estaba de lo más nervioso. Sabía que Rosalie era altiva, pero lo que había visto los últimos días le había gustado.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Genial.

\- Pero con una condición. - dijo Rosalie, sorprendiendo a Emmett, lo cual le gustó. - Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

\- Dime.

\- Quiero ponerme en forma. - dijo, decidida. - Quiero volver a ser yo. Quiero ganar, al menos, quince quilos.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por que no estoy bien. - dijo, emocionándose. - No quiero que la gente me quiera por estar delgada, quiero que me quieran por mi misma.

\- Por mi como si pesas cien quilos. - dijo Emmett, abrazándola por la cintura. - Seguirías gustándome igual.

\- Emmett... - no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Emmett besó sus mejillas, notando el sabor salado de las lágrimas de la persona que le había conquistado en una sola noche. - Con pesar cincuenta y cinco quilos me conformo.

\- Lo haremos, si es lo que deseas. - Rosalie sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo como nunca había hecho con ningún otro hombre.

...

Alice entró en el edificio y fue directa al despacho de Jasper. Llamó a la puerta y esperó, impaciente por verle. Se quedó sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Bella, la hermana de Renesmee, en el despacho. Se les veía muy serios a ambos.

\- Perdona, no sabía que estabas ocupado.

\- No lo estoy. Isabella ya se iba. - dijo, mirando a la chica, echándola del despacho con la mirada.

\- Sabes que odio que me llames Isabella. - dijo al pasar por su lado.

\- Por eso lo hago.

Bella le sacó la lengua y se marchó sin siquiera mirar a Alice, que no sabía como reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo. Alice, que tenía un séptimo sentido (el sexto era el sexto sentido que toda mujer tiene) vio que aquellos dos habían sido algo más que amigos.

\- ¿Estás casado? - dijo Alice, antes de que Jasper pudiera decir nada.

Jasper no respondió.

\- Dios, no me lo puedo creer.

\- Espera, Alice. - dijo Jasper, sujetando a Alice por el brazo.

\- No.

\- No estoy casado, pero tampoco estoy divorciado. - añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Alice. - Me separé de Bella hace poco más de dos años. - Alice suspiró y se calmó. - Me quedé muy sorprendido al verla aquí, con mi hermana. Ven. Quiero enseñarte una cosa. - Alice se dejó llevar por Jasper hacia su escritorio. - Cuando llegué a casa, tras nuestra primera cita, le mandé un mensaje a mi abogado. Tenía que mandárselos, pero aprovechando que estaba aquí, la he llamado para liquidarlo cuanto antes.

Alice miró los papeles que había encima del escritorio y sonrió levemente.

\- Los papeles del divorcio.

\- Si... Quiero estar totalmente libre. - dijo, abrazándola por la espalda, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro. - Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, sin que haya nadie por en medio.

\- ¿Quieres que sigamos saliendo?

\- Quiero que seas oficialmente mi novia.

\- Me encantaría serlo. - dijo, sonriendo, acariciando las manos que Jasper tenía sobre su tripa.

\- ¿Salimos a celebrar mi futuro divorcio?

\- Salimos a celebrar nuestro noviazgo y el divorcio lo celebramos cuando tu abogado lo dé por hecho. - dijo, volviéndose, deshaciéndose ante la sonrisa que Jasper le dedicaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **El fic va terminando. ¿Alguna idea para el epílogo? Ya sabéis que me gusta que colaboreis con vuestras ideas.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	17. Quien la sigue la consigue

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 17. QUIEN LA SIGUE LA CONSIGUE.**

Jacob y Renesmee pasaron un maravilloso día juntos. Pasearon por el parque, visitaron algunos edificios emblemáticos y fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante chino que había en las afueras de la ciudad, donde comieron, hablaron, rieron, bebieron...

\- Aun recuerdo nuestra primera borrachera. - dijo Renesmee, cogiendo sus palillos chinos y poniéndoselos en la boca, a modo de colmillos. - Soy un mamut! - exclamó, haciendo reír a Jacob.

\- Eres un mamut precioso. - dijo, tomando la mano de Renesmee, que estaba encima de la mesa.

\- Jacob... Eres maravilloso. - dijo Renesmee, aun con los 'colmillos' en la boca. - No sé como he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ti.

\- Yo tampoco... - sonrió. No podía dejar de sonreír al tener a Renesmee frente a él.

\- Eres como una versión mejorada de ti. - dijo Renesmee. Jacob se miró los brazos. Renesmee se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho de aquella forma. - Me refiero a que sigues siendo el mismo Jacob de siempre, pero ya no me tienes miedo.

\- No te tenía miedo, me intimidaba lo que sentía por ti. - reconoció.

\- ¿Sentías?

\- Siento. - dijo, logrando que Renesmee sonriera ampliamente.

\- Esto es increíble. - dijo, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa y tomando su copa de vino. - Esto merece un brindis. - dijo Renesmee, alzando su copa. Jacob hizo lo mismo. - Brindemos por nosotros. Por estar aquí los dos juntos de nuevo.

\- Por nosotros.

Riing

Jacob miró su móvil y maldijo al momento. No se había acordado más de Alexandra.

\- ¿Me disculpas? - dijo Jacob, poniéndose en pie, con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Es... Si, tranquilo. Ve. - dijo Renesmee, que ya se imaginaba quien estaba llamando a Jacob. - Te espero aquí, afilando mis colmillos. - dijo, cogiendo de nuevo los palillos de la mesa. Jacob sonrió.

Fue hacia la calle y respondió al teléfono.

\- Alex, estaba pensando en llamarte hoy.

 _\- ¿Antes o después de tu cita con la morena?_

\- ¿Como dices? - preguntó, sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Alexandra.

 _\- Te he visto salir con ella de tu casa, Jacob. - dijo Alexandra, con un tono triste en la voz._

 _-_ Lo siento mucho, Alex. Es una vieja amiga de Nueva York. Ha venido de visita y... Lo siento. - dijo, dispuesto a no mentirle.

 _\- Os queréis, lo entiendo._

\- Quería quedar contigo para contártelo en persona.

 _\- Tranquilo, te creo. - sonrió con tristeza. - Espero que seáis muy felices._

\- También espero que tu lo seas. Y espero verte pronto.

 _\- Quien sabe. Tal vez coincidamos algún día._

\- Eso espero. Hasta luego.

 _\- Hasta luego, Jacob._

Jacob colgó el teléfono y miró al interior del restaurante. Observó a Renesmee mientras esta jugaba con los palillos chinos. Sonrió. Aun no se creía que fuera tan afortunado de ser correspondido por el amor de su vida.

\- Lamento haber salido. - dijo Jacob, sentándose en su silla. - Era Alexandra. Hemos hablado y hemos quedado en que nos deseamos lo mejor. - dijo, viendo a Renesmee sonreír de alivio. - Te veo nerviosa.

\- Es que... pensé que tu y ella...

\- Somos amigos. - dijo, tomando las temblorosas manos de Renesmee. - Tengo que decirte una cosa. Una cosa que apenas he dicho en voz alta, pero que necesito que sepas. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

...

Alice y Jasper estaban en el apartamento de Alice, tumbados en el sofá, abrazados. Estaban viendo la película favorita de Alice, Mientras dormías.

\- Me encanta esta película. - dijo Alice, secándose las lágrimas.

\- A mi me encantas tú. - dijo Jasper, secándole las lágrimas a su chica. - Eres una romántica.

\- No lo puedo remediar. - dijo, sonriendo, antes de besar a Jasper. - Tú eres el culpable de ello.

\- No es que me guste verte llorar... Pero me gusta ver tu vena romántica. - acarició el rostro de Alice, que sonrió de nuevo. - Eres lo mejor de mi vida.

\- Apenas nos conocemos.

\- Desde el instante en que entraste en el edificio, cuando casi te aplastan las puertas del ascensor, me enamoré de ti. Supe que serías mi compañera para toda la vida.

Alice no pudo controlar las lágrimas y volvió a llorar, abrazando a Jasper.

\- Tu si que eres un romántico. - dijo Alice, haciendo sonreír a Jasper. - Llevo años esperándote.

...

Rosalie terminó de hacer sus ejercicios y, como recompensa, Emmett le metió un bombón en la boca. Ambos sonrieron.

\- Gracias por ayudarme. - dijo Rosalie, sentándose en uno de los bancos del gimnasio.

\- Eres mi chica. Debo hacerlo. - dijo, cogiéndola por la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. - Me gusta como piensas. No eres tan insoportable como creía.

\- Vaya, gracias. - ironizó.

\- Sinceridad ante todo. - dijo Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros. - Quería decir que no te imaginaba tan... humana.

\- Mejor cállate ya. - dijo Rosalie, poniendo sus manos sobre la boca de Emmett. - Sé lo que quieres decir, gracias.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, se quitó lentamente las manos de Rosalie de su boca y la cogió por la cintura, acercando su rostro al de Rosalie.

\- Eres una persona muy bella, tanto por dentro como por fuera. - dijo, justo antes de besarla.

\- Y tú eres como mi ángel de la guarda.

...

Bella vagaba por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Había ido a una tienda 24h y había comprado una botella de vodka. Estaba sola, su hermana estaba con el chico que le gustaba y Jasper estaba con otra. Nunca había perdido la esperanza de volver con él, pero ahora, con los papeles del divorcio firmados, era oficial. Había perdido a Jasper para siempre.

Llegó hasta un puente y, con torpeza, se sentó en la barandilla, con las piernas colgando por fuera. Continuó bebiendo hasta que oyó una voz tras ella.

\- Señorita, creo que debería volver a este lado del puente.

Bella ni siquiera miró a la persona que estaba hablando.

\- Señorita.

\- ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz? - dijo, antes de beber otro trago.

\- Por que no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no la he ayudado. - se acercó lentamente a la chica, intentando no asustarla. - ¿Por que no cruza a este lado y hablamos?

\- No quiero hablar. Solo quiero beber.

\- ¿Qué bebe?

\- Vodka.

\- ¿Me da un trago? - Bella se volvió hacia el chico, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes. - El vodka es mi favorito.

\- Claro. - le pasó la botella y el chico bebió un largo trago.

\- Es de los buenos.

\- Ya que me emborracho bebo de marca. - dijo Bella, que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos.

\- No nos conocemos. - dijo el chico, sentándose también sobre la barandilla, pero por el lado de dentro del puente. - ¿No eres de la ciudad, verdad?

\- No. Solo estoy de visita.

\- Me llamo Edward, por cierto.

\- Bella.

\- Encantado, Bella. - le pasó la botella y ella bebió un trago antes de pasarle de nuevo la botella a Edward. - Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí en plena noche?

\- No intento suicidarme, si es lo que crees.

\- Yo no creo nada.

\- Mejor, por que te estarías equivocando. - Bella se dio la vuelta y se levantó de la barandilla. Edward hizo lo mismo, y, cuando ella se sentó en el suelo, él hizo lo mismo a su lado. - Es que me siento muy sola.

\- ¿A qué se debe?

\- Acompañé a mi hermana para que recuperara al hombre al que ama, pero mi marido ha aprobechado el viaje para darme los papeles del divorcio.

\- Vaya.

\- Llévabamos dos años separados, pero ahora es oficial. Ahora es real. - dijo Bella, poniéndose a llorar. - ¿y ahora porqué coño lloro? - exclamó.

\- Por que eres humana. - dijo, acariciando su rostro. - Y por que vas un poco borracha.

\- Un poco, dice. - dijo Bella, poniéndose a reír. - Voy como una cuba.

\- Ven, te acompaño al hotel. - dijo Edward, poniéndose en pie.

\- No quiero ir a mi hotel. - dijo Bella, tomando la mano que Edward le tendía.

\- Ven al mío. - cuando vio la cara que ponía Bella, se puso a reír. - Es una broma. Si no nos conocemos. Además, yo tengo casa en la ciudad. - dijo, tirando la botella por el puente. - Se acabó el alcohol.

\- Jo... me costó veinte pavos. - se quejó Bella, haciendo reír de nuevo a Edward. - Me debes diez pavos o una cita.

\- Dalo por hecho. - dijo Edward, deteniéndose frente a Bella, mirándola a los ojos. - McDonalds o algo más elegante?

Bella sonrió. Con Edward de su mano, comenzaron a caminar.

...

Esa noche, ocho personas, cuatro parejas, cuatro historias de amor, comenzaron su andadura.

Los días, las semanas, los meses y los años fueron testigos del amor, las discusiones, los buenos y los malos momentos, los viajes, las palabras y los senimientos que todos ellos se profesaron.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nuevo y último capítulo. Bueno, ahora está por venir el epílogo.**

 **Ideas? Propuestas? Soy toda ojos para leer todo lo que me queráis mandar.**

 **Besitos!**


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18. EPÍLOGO. 5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE.**

Renesmee salió del despacho y fue dando un paseo hacia el despacho de Alice. Por el camino se cruzó con una cabellera larga y peliroja. Victoria se detuvo al ver a su antigua amiga, pero Renesmee fingió no verla y giró hacia otro lado.

...

Cuando Renesmee había vuelto a Nueva York, después de dejar a Jacob en Nueva Orleans, había ido al despacho y le había dicho a Victoria que se marchara en menos de una hora. Tomando ejemplo de su amiga Alice, la amenazó con lanzar sus cosas por la ventana si no lo hacía. Victoria tardó tres horas en recoger sus cosas de la calle.

...

\- Llegas tarde. - dijo Alice al verla, dando pequeños brincos. Estaba nerviosa.

Renesmee se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que al fin había llegado frente a Alice. Seguía pensando en el daño que Victoria le había hecho cuando se encontró con una de sus actuales mejores amigas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Alice, tomando a Renesmee del brazo.

\- Si, si. ¿Qué decías?

\- Que llegas tarde.

\- ¿Qué dices? Habíamos quedado a las cuatro y son las tres y media. - dijo Renesmee, mirando su reloj.

\- Bueno, vale, no es tan tarde, pero tenemos que hacer muchas cosas. - dijo, cogiéndole del brazo.

\- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco, Alice? - dijo Renesmee, corriendo tras Alice.

\- ¿Que me relaje? - exclamó. - Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jacob. Tenemos que preparar la fiesta sorpresa.

\- Sabes muy bien que Jacob no quiere fiestas. - dijo Renesmee, deteniendo a Alice. - El año pasado faltó muy poco para que apareciese la presa pensando que era la fiesta de algun famoso.

\- El año pasado cumplía treinta años. Se tenía que celebrar a lo grande. - dijo Alice, como si ello fuera lo más obvio. - Este año no me pasaré tanto, lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Acaso no me crees? - dijo Alice, con aire ofendido.

\- Vale, vale. - suspiró Renesmee, sin creerse ni una palabra. - ¿Lo tienes todo organizado?

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - Renesmee sonrió. - Bella irá a buscar a los niños al colegio, Rosalie se ocupará de la decoración. Jasper, Edward y Emmett se llevarán a Jacob a... Bueno, no sé donde irán, pero le tendrán entretenido el tiempo suficiente. - dijo Alice, comenzando a caminar en dirección al centro comercial. - ¿Ya tienes el regalo de Jacob?

\- Si. - dijo Renesmee, riendo por lo bajo. Nadie podría imaginarse la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

\- Pues yo no, y no sé que comprar! - exclamó, desesperada. - ¿Qué le compro? ¿Qué le compro?

\- Jacob no quiere nada.

\- Ya lo sé, pero me da igual lo que diga. Le voy a hacer un regalo igualmente. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Renesmee rió.

...

Hacía ya cinco años que Emmett, Alice y Jacob habían vuelto a Nueva York. Jacob volvió a trabajar en la empresa de Renesmee y, por el primer aniversario de novios, le hizo a Renesmee el mejor regalo que podía haber imaginado. Le compró su mitad de la empresa a James. Este no quería, por que no quería alejarse de Renesmee, pero Jacob fue muy persuasivo y consiguió que le vendiera su parte y que se marchara para siempre.

...

\- ¿Que le parecería a Jacob esto? - dijo, enseñándola una cazadora de cuero marrón. - ¿Crees que le gustará?

\- Creo que le pediré que me haga el amor con ella puesta. - dijo Renesmee, pensando en voz alta.

\- Pues me la llevo! - gritó Alice al dependiente. - Todo sea por que mi amiga cumpla su fantasía sexual.

\- Alice...

\- Te callas. - dijo, ignorando a Renesmee.

Renesmee rió de nuevo. Alice nunca cambiaría.

...

Alice había vuelto a Nueva York, dejando su trabajo de Nueva Orleans, y Jasper no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Una vez en Nueva York, Jasper se instaló temporalmente con los tres amigos y decidieron abrir una consulta psicológica juntos en Nueva York. En el piso de encima de la consulta, comenzaron a vivir juntos tras cuatro meses de noviazgo.

Jasper y Bella, que se veían habitualmente cuando todos los amigos se encontraban, se trataban cordialmente. Al fin y al cabo, habían compartido cinco años de su vida.

...

Tras una intensa tarde de compras, llegaron al apartamento de Renesmee. Rosalie ya estaba allí, montando la decoración. Renesmee se sorprendió. El apartamento estaba precioso. Estaba decorado con mucho estilo.

\- Va a ser una cena de etiqueta. - dijo Rosalie, al ver la expresión de Renesmee.

\- Con los niños, le veo difícil. - dijo Renesmee.

\- No seas aguafiestas! - dijo Alice, golpeando a Renesmee en el brazo. - Los peques se van a comportar. Jamie me lo ha prometido. - dijo, refiriéndose a su hijo de cuatro años. - Y lo que dice mi niño, es sagrado.

\- Si, claro. - dijo Rosalie. - De mi Eliot si que puedes fiarte. - dijo Rosalie, hablando de su hijo de tres años y medio. - Siempre hace lo que le digo, no como tu pequeño demonio, que siempre las mata callando.

\- Madre mía. - murmuró Renesmee, yendo hacia la cocina, alejándose de aquellas dos, que seguían discutiendo sobre cual de sus hijos era más obediente.

Renesmee sonrió al pensar en la pequeña Isabella, su hija de tres años. Era una pequeña princesa, cuando quería era muy buena, pero cuando se enfadaba, tenía un genio de mil demonios. Se parecía a ella. Jacob siempre decía que no podían ser más iguales.

..

Rosalie había cambiado mucho desde que había vuelto de Nueva Orleans. Había engordado los quince quilos que había querido y se había puesto sana haciendo ejercicio junto a Emmett, que le pidió matrimonio tan solo cuatro meses después de comenzar a salir juntos. Rosalie seguía trabajando en la empresa de Renesmee, donde sorprendió a todos con su cambio. Ahora ya no le tenían antipatía ni miedo, sino que se había ganado la simpatía de todo el mundo y había logrado hacer varios amigos. Había perdido todo contacto con Victoria, cuando ésta se enfadó por haber hecho que Renesmee y Jacob volvieron a estar juntos.

...

\- Sé en lo que estás pensando. - dijo Alice, apareciendo en la cocina.

\- Lo dudo mucho.

\- Cuando pones esa cara de boba es que estás pensando en Isabella.

\- Vaya, me tienes clichada. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Como sabes que no estaba pensando en Jacob?

\- Porque pones cara de cachonda cuando piensas en él.

\- Bombones.

\- Se te cae la babilla.

\- Trabajo.

\- Pones cara de jefa.

\- ¿Y qué cara es esa? - dijo, riendo.

\- Se te pone una arruga aquí. - dijo, señalando sobre la nariz, entre los ojos.

\- Dios, a ti no hay quien te engañe. - dijo Renesmee, riendo a carcajadas. - Pobre de mí que algun día se me ocurra ocultarte algo. - dijo, volviéndose.

\- ¿Como que estás embarazada?

Renesmee se quedó de piedra al oír a su amiga. "¿Como narices se ha enterado?"

Se volvió de nuevo para mirarla. No podía ocultar la sorpresa.

\- Y esa es tu cara de; ¿como coño se entera esta mujer de todo?

\- Pues si! - exclamó, viendo a Rosalie entrar en la cocina. - ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decírmelo?

\- Digamos que tengo un séptimo sentido. - dijo Alice, yendo a coger algo de picar de la nevera, donde ya estaba la tarta de cumpleaños. - Y digamos que te pillé mirándote en el espejo, con la camisa levantada y acariciándote la tripa,

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó Rosalie, sorprendida, apareciendo de repente en la cocina.

\- ¿Pero cuando me viste? - Renesmee ignoró la pregunta de Rosalie y miró directamente a Alice.

\- En el restaurante, el día de tu cumpleaños.

\- ¿De cuanto estás? - continuó preguntando Rosalie.

\- De diez semanas.

\- Ah! - gritó Rosalie, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Renesmee y Rosalie se abrazaron. Alice se encongió de hombros y también se unió al abrazo.

\- Pero Jacob no debe saberlo. Prometed que no le diréis nada.

\- Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

...

Cuando Jacob entró en casa, acompañado solo de Emmett, se quedó de piedra al ver a todos sus amigos y familia en su dúplex. Sobretodo después de haberles hecho jurar y perjurar que no le prepararían ninguna fiesta sorpresa más, después de la del año anterior.

Renesmee e Isabella fueron hacia él y le abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Felicidades papi! - dijo la pequeña. Jacob la cogió en brazos y besó sus mejillas.

\- Muchas gracias, princesa.

\- ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

\- Me encanta.

\- ¿Ves? Le encanta, mami. - dijo, mirando a Renesmee, que también besó sus mejillas.

\- Ya te lo dije. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando el rostro de su pequeña.

\- Ve con tus primos. - dijo Jacob, dejándola en el suelo. - ¿Otra fiesta? - dijo, mirando a su esposa, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Ha sido idea de Alice. - dijo, abrazando a su chico. - Pero se ha moderado esta vez. ¿No te parece?

\- Menos mal. - suspiró.

\- ¿Menos mal qué? - dijo Alice, apareciendo al lado de su marido Jasper. - Siempre te estás quejdando. ¿Lo ves Jasper? Siempre se queja de todo.

\- No me he quejado, solo lo he comentado. - dijo Jacob, recibiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga. - Pero si, menos mal que esta vez te has contenido.

\- ¿Quien lo dice? - dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Jacob se quedó pensando si Alice solo lo había dicho para intrigarlo o porque era verdad que había preparado algo más.

\- No le hagas caso. - dijo Renesmee, besándole. - Vamos a cenar.

...

Esa noche, Bella y Edward se llevaron a su sobrina Isabella a casa para que sus padres pasaran la noche juntos. Llevaban cuatro años juntos y dos de ellos casados, pero aun no habían podido tener hijos, por lo que en cuanto podían, se llevaban a su sobrina a casa. La amaban con locura.

Renesmee estaba en la cama, desnuda, esperando a Jacob, que apareció en el dormitorio con unos calzoncillos rojos que le había regalado Emmett en plan de broma y la cazadora marrón que le había regalado Alice.

\- ¿Así le gusta a la señorita?

\- Creo que te sobra algo. - dijo Renesmee con picardía.

\- Si... Tienes razón... Tendré que quitarme la cazadora.

\- No! La cazadora déjatela puesta. - dijo, haciendo reír a Jacob. - Como nuestra primera vez.

\- No me lo recuerdes. - dijo Jacob, tumbándose sobre ella. - Fue bochornoso.

\- A mi me encantó. - dijo Renesmee, quitándole los calzoncillos.

\- Estaba tan nervioso que me lo quité todo menos la chaqueta y la camiseta. - dijo Jacob, avergonzado. - Y estaba tan nervioso que todo lo tuviste que hacer tú.

\- Me encanta hacértelo yo. - rodaron sobre la cama y Renesmee se colocó encima de él. - Y me encantó nuestra primera vez. - besó a Jacob, que estaba de todo menos nervioso. - Todavía no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Dámelo luego.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Totalmente.

Renesmee sonrió. Jacob se llevaría una enorme sorpresa al ver una fotografía de la eco-grafía colgada en la pared del salón, junto a la primera eco-grafía de Isabella.

\- Te amo tanto que no sé como puedo respirar. - dijo Jacob, acariciando el hermoso cuerpo de Renesmee, que había cogido algún quilo con sendos embarazos, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Seguía totalmente enamorado de ella.

\- Pues tendré que hacerte el boca a boca.

Ambos rieron e hicieron el amor varias veces aquella noche.

Quien iba a decirle a Jacob, hacía ya siete años, que el ir a Nueva York iba a hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **FIN.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el fic.**

 **No sé si publicaré otro próximamente, estoy centrada en otros proyectos. A ver si van hacia delante.**

 **Estoy intentando hacer un blog donde publicaré cuentos o historias cortas originales. Próximamente pondré el enlace en mi perfil de aquí.**

 **Podeis encontrarme en facebook bajo el nombre de Livia Scofield Miller y en Instagram, con el mismo nombre.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	19. Carta de la autora O sea, yo

Buenos días a todas.

Solo agradeceros que hayáis seguido mis fics hasta ahora.

Por el momento, voy a hacer una pausa. Tengo muchos fics escritos que debo pasar al ordenador, pero no voy a colgar nada hasta que esté todo hecho y revisado.

Podéis seguirme por instagram o facebook, el cual utilizo más a menudo, si queréis, para poder ir manteniendo un poco de contacto o ver lo que estpy haciendo en esos momentos, proyectos, nuevos fics... Mi nombre es el mismo; Livia Scofield Miller.

Por otro lado, acabo de leer un par de críticas muy instructivas en un foro de malos autores y malos fics. Sé que escribo muchos diálogos y que debo pulir muchas cosas. Poco a poco iré mejorando. Por otro lado, también he leído que me invento palabras. Mmm... Bueno, yo las palabras que escribo son las que utilizo habitualmente en mi vida diaria. Puede que no salgan en el diccionario, pero tampoco son palabras cuyo significado no se entienda ni que no utilice nadie más. Pero si, también debo de pulir eso.

En fin, de nuevo agradeceros el hecho de que me sigáis, que leáis mis fics y que me mandéis mensajes de ánimo, son de agradecer. Ello me anima a continuar querer mejorar. No solo por mi, sino por vosotras. Ya que hacéis el esfuerzo de leer, al menos que disfrutéis un ratito.

Una última cosa. Estoy escribiendo un blog, en el que quiero escribir historias, pequeños relatos, cuentos.. originales. A ver si me aclaro con ello (la tecnología no es lo mío) y puedo colgar en facebook e instagram la dirección. Y si tenéis un ratito y queréis pasaros por allí, yo estaré encanta.

Besitos a todos y todas!


End file.
